<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Islands In a Stormy Sea by RobertCop3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409407">Islands In a Stormy Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3'>RobertCop3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Butt Slapping, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Exploration, F/F, Hand Massage, Massage, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sensual Massage Using Breasts, Sex Education, Sixty-Nining, Spit As Lube, Toys, Vibrators, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by LordRyuTJ's ongoing fic "SNK Heroines," and taking place within it. Round Two is long over, and in the midnight hour, a certain busty kunoichi seeks out Elisabeth's equally busty maid for some much-needed massage therapy. But Mai is also hungry for something else, and it ain't food! My first girl-on-girl. Rated M for nudity and explicit sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroha (Samurai Spirits)/Shiranui Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea I got inspired by LordryuTJ's fic “SNK Heroines: Tournament of Dignity.” If you haven't read it, go do that first (if you're reading this fic, then the fact that it's M-Rated shouldn't bother you). I'll wait.</p>
<p>*** *** *** *** ***</p>
<p>You're back? Okay, so anyway, my fic is based on a moment from Chapter 34, when the Women Fighters are in the infirmary with Iroha. It takes place after that, in the early morning hours between Rounds Two and Three. I would like to say that this fic is merely inspired by Lordryu's work, and anything I write here has no bearing whatsoever on his story. With that, I hope you like! And as always, feedback is welcome.</p>
<p>All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them or the video games</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Round Two of the Tournament of Dignity was long over, and although there had been fewer fights than Round One, for many fighters this day had felt much longer. Of course, that was to be expected. The hostess of this tournament, Elisabeth Blanctorche, <em>had </em>invited thirty-two of the world’s most dangerous women under her roof for one week, with the purpose of having them fight each other. One had to expect collateral damage, especially since the first round was over, and most of the one-off characters and B-listers had been culled from the ranks.</p><p>But still, even the more experienced among them had to admit that this tournament was more than what they were used to. The intensity and brutality of today’s matches had definitely been turned up past eleven, with damage to both the combatants (both physical and in some cases, psychological) and Blanctorche manor itself.</p><p>It had been a trying day, not just for the fighters, but also for the help. Despite having fewer patients to care for than in Round One, the voluptuous Japanese maid known only as Iroha, a woman out of place and time in this century, and the one charged by Elisabeth with running the infirmary and tending to the wounded, had been busier today than she’d been yesterday. As previously stated, the fights were more intense, so the punishment doled out between fighters had been nastier, not always for the losers, but sometimes for the winners as well. The addition of some unexpected chaos in the form of a dark warrior known as Shiki had only added gasoline to the proverbial fire.</p><p>The last several hours had been grueling, but everything was finally under control. Shiki had been apprehended by Chizuru, and was under both heavy restraint and constant guard. Iroha had had her hands full in the infirmary, tending to both the latest casualties of the tournament, and also Shiki’s rampage. Her friend Nakoruru had been the hardest to deal with. It had taken over a dozen pints of blood (thankfully, Elisabeth had a generous supply of the life-saving liquid, and Iroha prudently chose not to ask why or how), but the nature warrior was finally stable, and resting comfortably, as were the rest of the patients. So Iroha had retreated to her own private bedchamber for some much-needed decompression.</p><p>She now sat in a cozy chair in her room, sipping a hot cup of jasmine tea and watching a display of monitors that showed her the inside of the infirmary. Like most of the rest of the mansion, her charges were all asleep, and did not appear to be in any distress. It was a few minutes past midnight, so the maid should have been using the opportunity to catch a few hours of shut-eye herself, but she found that she was too restless.</p><p>Studies had been done suggesting that there was a direct correlation between sex and violence, that prolonged exposure to one only strengthened the desire for the other. The blue-eyed beauty was starting to think that might be true, as placing all these battle-hardened ladies under one roof, facing off against each other in brutal combat, seemed to be having some steamy side effects. Iroha had already heard about some of the sexual liaisons that had taken place between certain fighters, not all of them consensual. Of course, she also had some personal experience in the matter. Ever since the start of the tournament, more than a few of the fighters coming in and out of the infirmary seemed to have taken an interest in Iroha’s plump, shapely rear-end, of which her skimpy maid’s uniform provided an unobstructed view, with only a flimsy black thong to give her a small modicum of decency. She had endured more than a few slaps on the butt today, without even asking for them.</p><p>It certainly wasn’t something Iroha needed at the moment, as she was dealing with her own internal struggle in addition to her duties as caregiver. Iroha’s “displacement” into this century could not have happened at a worse time, as she had just been starting to feel a strong sexual attraction to her master, the man whose welfare she was devoted to back in her own timeframe. But she’d been ripped from the place she belonged before she’d been able to confess her feelings to him. To be taken away at the cusp of her awakening, and now... ever since she’d been taken in by Elisabeth, Iroha had been fighting to keep her newfound carnal urges under control.</p><p>But as Blanctorche manor had recently become akin to a war zone, human nature was making it harder for the maid to contain her libido. Earlier today, one of the fighters had gotten Iroha alone in the bathroom of the infirmary, and offered to let the big-bottomed beauty sit on her face. Thinking back to it now, Iroha was sorry they’d been interrupted, as she was starting to wonder what would have happened if she and Vanessa had carried their impromptu tryst through to completion. Would it have felt good to slide her thong down around her ankles and squat on top of the other woman, to feel the redhead’s face nestled snugly between the soft, plump cheeks of Iroha’s voluptuous rump, to feel those strong hands squeezing and slapping all that thick, round flesh?</p><p>The maid’s heart began to beat a little faster. Iroha set her teacup down on the floor next to her chair, then shut her eyes and leaned back slightly, one hand moving towards the ample display of cleavage at the front of her black and white frock. A sigh escaped her lips as her dexterous fingers slid over the generous curve of her large breasts, feeling their warmth through the thin fabric of her uniform.</p><p>Her exploring hand became more eager, then, yanking the lapels of her outfit off to the sides, exposing her goods to the empty room (thankfully, Iroha’s private bedchamber was one of the few rooms in the manor that did not have a security camera, so she didn’t have to worry about putting on a show). Her fingers then continued to roam the contours of her bosom, the sensation even greater now that there was no fabric prohibiting direct contact.</p><p>Iroha’s full lips quivered, mouth slightly open, her pulse and breath quickening from the pleasure she was giving herself. The mental image of the feisty redhead was quickly being replaced by another image, a man whom she had been cruelly torn from, a man that even now she ached for, in her heart and in her loins. In her current mood, it was easy for Iroha to switch fantasies, so that in her mind, it was now this man’s face she sat on, and not Vanessa’s.</p><p>Her fingers ceased roaming her breast and started to focus on her rapidly hardening nipple, rolling her plump areole between her thumb and two fingers. “Oh, Master...” the maid whispered in the stillness of her room with a slight whimper of pleasure. “Your face feels so good on my butt,” she went on to say, pinching her nipple even harder now to the fantasy playing in her mind. “I’ve always liked showing off my butt to you. I’m... very happy that it pleases you.”</p><p>Her face flushed slightly as she finished speaking these naughty words, things she’d never spoken even in private before, when she’d pleasured herself in the past. A small giggle escaped her lips, mixing with another moan of ecstasy.</p><p>Her other hand moved down below her waist, towards the tiny apron that was knotted about it (more like a handkerchief, really), providing only a slight amount of extra decency in the front of her revealing uniform. She opened her shapely, stocking-clad legs ever-so-slightly, her hand disappearing behind the minuscule square of white cloth to the black triangle of satin underneath that comprised the front of her thong. Through the soft fabric, Iroha could feel an intense, liquid heat building between her legs, and she imagined what it would feel like to have her most feminine place pressed against her master’s hungry lips.</p><p>“Master!” Iroha cried slightly louder in the stillness of her room. The hand at her breasts began to fondle them more forcefully, while the hand at her loins slipped beneath the fabric of her panties, her fingers rustling the small landing strip of short black curls underneath. “I want you so much...” the maid whispered, her questing hand now slowly gliding down the strip of her pubes towards her warm slit...</p><p>Before she could enter herself, a knock sounded at her door. With a small squeak of alarm, the maid jumped from her chair like someone had just run an electrical current through it. “Wh-who is it?” Iroha called.</p><p>“It’s Mai,” called a voice on the other end of the door. “Are you busy right now?”</p><p><em> Mai?</em>It took Iroha a moment to remember, as her work today had seemed never-ending, but then she recalled that the famous red kunoichi had been Iroha’s first patient of the day. Shortly after Mai's fight with Leona Heidern had ended with a literal bang, the ninja girl's unconscious body had been delivered to the infirmary (still smoking) by her friend King. As she'd laid Mai down in a vacant bed, Iroha couldn't help but think how pretty the buxom ninja was, despite the ravages she'd just endured. With no one else to tend to until Yuri and Alice had been brought in, the blue-eyed maid spent some time just watching Mai sleep, admiring how peaceful she looked.</p><p><em> But what could she be doing here now? </em>Her curiosity got the best of her, and Iroha quickly started to tuck her large breasts back inside her uniform. “Um... n-no,” she stammered. “J-just a moment, please.” Iroha managed to get her breathing and heart rate to slow down slightly, though her face was still a little flushed. But she didn’t want to keep Mai waiting too long, so when she was satisfied that she was decent again, or as decent as she could get considering how she was dressed, she walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>Mai Shiranui stood on the other side, wearing her iconic red ninja uniform and fidgeting uncomfortably, unable to keep still as she fanned herself with one of her equally iconic weapons. If she noticed the red on Iroha’s cheeks, she did not comment on it.</p><p>“Ms. Shiranui!” Iroha finally managed to get out after a moment of awkward silence. “This... this is a surprise.”</p><p>Mai stopped fanning herself and used the leaf to cover the bottom half of her face, flashing Iroha a sly smirk from behind its folds. “A pleasant one, I hope?”</p><p>The maid’s cheeks grew slightly redder. “Oh, well, um...”</p><p>Upon seeing Iroha’s nervousness, Mai closed her fan and changed tactics. “Your ears are burning. Are you <em>sure </em>I'm not interrupting anything? If you are... you know... busy right now... then I can come back in five minutes.”</p><p>Iroha shook her head faster than intended, slightly flustered that Mai's intuition seemed to have picked up on just what was happening on the other side of the door prior to her knocking. “Oh, no... it’s just... I’m surprised to see you here. Just about everyone else in the mansion is asleep.”</p><p>Mai shook her head, and tucked her fan back inside her costume, wincing a little as she did. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve tried, but I can’t get comfortable. It’s these damn burns all over my body. Every time the sheets touch my skin, it feels like a million pins and needles. I’ve tried taking a cold shower, but the effects don’t last very long.” She blew a long breath out through her nostrils. “I’m desperate for some lasting relief, but I couldn't find anyone else in the mansion willing to massage me. Well, I can think of a few people who’d be willing, but I don’t want <em>them</em> touching me. So I gotta know...” She paused to reach inside her gi and pull out a small bottle of honey. “...Does the offer you made me earlier still stand?”</p><p>Iroha’s memory flashed back to earlier in the infirmary, when she’d offered to give the ninja girl a wet massage to help ease the pain caused by the after-effects of Leona’s attack. Mai seemed <em>very</em> interested in the offer to help, but unfortunately for her, they’d been interrupted before Iroha could follow through, and what with one thing and another, for the rest of the day another opportunity never came up.</p><p>Now, Iroha struggled internally with the answer. Yes, Mai was interrupting her personal time, and there was something about the look in the buxom beauty’s eyes (similar to the one Vanessa had given in the infirmary bathroom) suggesting that the kunoichi was interested in more than just massage. By now Iroha had heard the rumors of what had passed between Mai and her old teammate, Yuri. Not that Iroha wouldn’t be flattered if Mai were to worship her own derrière in a similar fashion, it was just that... the busty maid was trying to stay professional by keeping distance between herself and temptation, a trap she’d almost been snared in twice today. She was pretty sure the lady of the manor would not be pleased if Iroha fraternized with any of the guests.</p><p>But on the other hand, she <em>had </em>made a promise to Ms. Blanctorche to do everything in her power to care for the wounded this week, and Mai clearly looked like she was in pain right now. In the end, her sense of duty won out. She smiled warmly and held out a hand to accept the honey bottle. “Yes... of course it does. I’m happy to help you. Please... come in.”</p><p>Mai breathed a huge sigh and placed the bottle in Iroha’s outstretched hand. “You are a lifesaver, girl. I owe you big time.”</p><p>“No you don’t,” said Iroha, as her patient stepped through the doorway into the maid’s bedroom. “I’m simply doing my duty.”</p><p>“You sound a little like my fiancé,” Mai said with a laugh, her gaze sweeping over the cozy furnishings of Iroha's private room. Her eyes stopped on the small bank of monitors. It seemed there was no escaping those. “Big Sister is watching, huh?”</p><p>Iroha shook her head. “Oh, no... those are only hooked up to the cameras in the infirmary, so I can keep an eye on my charges. There is no security camera in my bedroom. Ms. Blanctorche respects my privacy when I'm not working.”</p><p>“How uncharacteristically thoughtful of her,” Mai said with just a hint of dryness to her voice. She and Elisabeth had never been friends, and though Mai was grateful that she was one of the few invited to compete this week, she and King had a bone to pick with how the aristocratic woman had handled Yuri's shocking violation at the hands of Angel (namely by disqualifying Yuri, and then ignoring the entire thing, giving Angel a free pass). The only thing preventing them from getting in the hostess's face was Yuri herself, who seemed to want to just forget that the whole thing had ever happened.</p><p><em>But those problems will still be here tomorrow. </em>So Mai filed them away in a back corner of her mind and gave Iroha a warm smile. “But it's nice that she doesn't intrude on your personal space.” <em>This will make things easier for me. </em>Because it turned out that Iroha was right: at the moment, Mai Shiranui had more on her mind than just a massage.</p><hr/><p>When Mai had first woken up in the infirmary after her explosive ordeal, Iroha had been tending to Yuri in the neighboring bed. The maid's back was to the kunoichi, so the first sight that greeted Mai when she opened her eyes was the nicest pair of butt cheeks she'd ever seen (aside from her own butt) hovering only inches from her face, looming in her field of vision like the moon over Tokyo in the summer. “Well, <em>hello </em>to you, too,” Mai had said, but since her mouth and throat were still extremely dry from her spiritual immolation, her rasping voice did not have the flirty effect she'd been hoping for.</p><p>Upon hearing her speak, Iroha had started and turned to face the battered ninja girl. “You’re finally awake,” the maid had said. “And you don’t sound very good at all. Just let me finish getting Ms. Sakazaki and Ms. Nakata comfortable, then I’ll get you something cold to drink.”</p><p>There was something about Iroha’s face, those jet-black bangs framing her sparkling blue eyes, her full red lips curled upwards in a warm smile, that set Mai at ease despite the extreme discomfort she was in. “Well, thank you,” Mai croaked. “That’s very sweet of you.”</p><p>“It's my pleasure,” Iroha said, then turned her attention back to Yuri, giving Mai another view of that delectable rump, which definitely helped take her mind off the pain.</p><p>In addition to the first-degree burns spread out over her skin, Mai was also very disoriented, as anyone would be after surviving an explosion that originated from inside their own body. But despite this, she kept an eye on the scantily-clad maid as Iroha got her friends comfortable, and then made her way over to the sink to get Mai a tall glass of ice water. The ninja girl kept two eyes on her when Iroha bent at the waist to procure the ice from the mini-fridge, thrusting those succulent-looking buttocks into the air. King was out getting herself a stronger drink in another part of the mansion, or else Mai would have tapped her on the shoulder and asked the blond kickboxer if she too was seeing “dat ass,” just to be sure Mai’s rattled brain wasn’t playing tricks on her. As it was, Mai had no one else to talk to at that moment (neither Yuri nor Alice were in the mood for conversation), so she’d just needed to trust that what she saw was real.</p><p>The ice water had been the best thing Mai had had to drink all week, rejuvenating her parched gullet like a magical elixir. She could have sworn that the maid flashed Mai a wink as the glass was handed to her, and later, when the offer of a massage was given, there was something about Iroha’s broad smile suggesting that she had other reasons for wanting to get her hands all over the wounded kunoichi...</p><hr/><p>Now, standing in Iroha’s bedroom hours later, most of Mai’s disorientation had faded, but her thoughts on the ninja maid, and the ninja maid's sweet body, still remained pretty clear, leading Mai to believe that they were not the result of being punch-drunk after her fight. In fact, once she’d started thinking more coherently, she began to see her loss today as a blessing in disguise. True, she was out of the running in the tournament, but she’d lucked into something special in the form of Elisabeth’s maid, a woman with a hunger similar to Mai’s own, who could help the ninja girl satisfy her most secret fantasy, one that had piqued her curiosity for a while now...</p><p>“Please wait by the bed,” Iroha said to Mai, interrupting the buxom brunette's train of thought. “I’ll just be a moment.”</p><p>“You’re the nurse!” Mai said cheerfully, and bounced over to the bedside. Iroha turned and started off in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. Mai did not even try and hide the fact that she was staring blatantly at the other's woman's rear as Iroha walked away, admiring how those plump, round cheeks rose and fell with each step, and the sleek build of those long legs, clad in black silk stockings, which only served to accent her thick thighs and all that shapely meat on her butt.</p><p>Almost instinctively, Mai's hand slipped inside the lapel of her red fighting costume, closed around one of her own melon-shaped breasts, began to gently squeeze the soft, yet perky flesh, making herself shudder with pleasure. Then the ninja girl's self-control overrode her instinct, and she removed her hand and straightened out her gi. <em>Control yourself, girl, </em>she thought to herself. <em>You </em>will <em>have that ass in your face before the night is over, if you play it cool. Kunoichi are masters of seduction. Time for you to show what you're made of. </em>Mai allowed herself one last look at that glorious caboose, then she turned her back to the bathroom door and started to disrobe.</p><p>While Iroha was busy puttering around the bathroom, gathering up some towels to lay across the bed, she too was fighting her own instincts. She would rather be doing this in the infirmary, where there would be witnesses, making it easier to keep her urges under control. It was not only Vanessa, but Iroha had also come dangerously close to getting a little too “hands-on” with Lien earlier, though in that case, a subtle threat had been enough to keep the maid in line, and not so much the presence of others. Still, it was unnerving having a woman like Mai in her bedroom with no other sets of eyes, electronic or real. It would take all of Iroha's control to stay professional.</p><p>Iroha took another calming breath, then crouched down, opened the cabinet under her sink, and pulled out three large white terry cloth towels. <em>Control yourself, girl, </em>she told herself. <em>You can handle this. Just give her the massage, and then she'll leave, and you can get back to touching yourself to fantasies of the master. </em>The maid tucked the towels under one arm, stood up, used her foot to close the cabinet, gave a nod to her reflection in the mirror over the sink, and went back out into the bedroom with her soft bundle.</p><p>“Okay, Ms. Shiranui...” she started to say, then gave a yelp of surprise and dropped her towels when her blue-eyed gaze fell upon Mai. The ninja girl stood with her back to Iroha. She had untied the white sash from her waist, and was now opening the front of her gi and slipping it slowly off her body onto the floor, exposing the creamy skin of her bare back to Iroha, inch by inch.</p><p>Iroha's breath caught in her throat as the loose red fabric finally made its way down past Mai's waist, revealing the incredible hourglass curve of her hips and midriff, not to mention the shapely swell of her buttocks, clad in their own flimsy thong, this one red in color. If she knew Iroha was watching, Mai took no notice, and hummed a happy tune to herself as she started to unbuckle her wrist guards.</p><p>“M...miss Shiranui!” Iroha finally managed to stammer out. “Wha... what are you...”</p><p>Mai finally turned to face her caregiver (even though she'd known for a while now that Iroha had been watching her), and gave the dark-haired woman a broad smile. “Just making your job easier,” Mai explained. “The burns <em>are</em> pretty spread out, so you'll be able to cover more ground more quickly if I'm naked.” She gave a small shrug, and dropped her wristguards to join the rest of her clothing on the floor. She then grasped the sides of her red thong and started to slide it off. When it was halfway down her long legs, Mai gave a small shimmy which made it slip the rest of the way to the ground, leaving her fully nude except for her black and red tabi socks.</p><p>It took every ounce of the crane-turned-human's discipline to look her patient in the eyes, ignoring the rest of Mai's delicious-looking body. “I... understand that, Ms. Shiranui, b-but... do you have to take off your <em>underwear?</em>”</p><p>Mai gave another nonchalant shrug. “Please, call me Mai. And we're both ladies. I've got nothing you haven't seen.” She flashed Iroha an even broader smile and a wink, similar to the one she'd gotten from Iroha earlier. “So... which side shall we start with? Heads or tails?”</p><p>Iroha was grateful for the opportunity to look at something else, and stooped to retrieve her towels. Holding them in one hand, she moved to the bed and turned down the soft, thick comforter, then draped the towels over the sheets underneath. That done, she turned her back to Mai. “It's... your choice, Ms. Shiranui. Please lie down when you're ready.”</p><p>“It's Mai,” the kunoichi repeated, and then climbed onto the bed, lying face-down on the soft cotton of the towels. She let out a small grunt as her stomach made contact with the terry cloth. Although it was much softer than the fabric of her uniform, or the bedsheets in the room she'd claimed with Yuri, Mai's belly was still very tender, having been the focal point where Leona's “blade” had first made contact.</p><p><em>Well, maybe now I can get some real help with it</em>, the ninja girl thought as she finished settling onto the bed. “Okay, Iroha,” Mai said in that infectiously cheerful voice of hers. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>Iroha, still with her back to the bed, looked down at her left hand, which shook violently and held the bottle of honey in a vise-grip, threatening to burst it. She took a deep breath, trying to will the calmness into her hands, and after a moment, her grip on the bottle loosened. <em>You can handle this, girl. You are the very model of a maid. So act like it. </em>After a few more cleansing breaths, Iroha turned back towards the bed, and the lovely nude kunoichi who now occupied it.</p><p>Seeing her this close, without any clothing to distract the eye, Iroha could now clearly make out the small to sometimes medium blemishes of pink and red spread across the smooth, milky-white landscape of her patient's skin. Yet even with her war wounds, Iroha had to admit that Mai Shiranui still had the body of a goddess, the type of body that throughout history inspired men to put brush to canvas, or chisel to blocks of marble.</p><p>Although Iroha had curves of her own to spare (and she was fairly certain her own breasts were slightly bigger), she still felt the small twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach that Mai inadvertently inspired in other women. She decided to hold onto it, as it might distract her from how beautiful she thought Mai looked, and that the alluring ninja was naked in her bed, putting Iroha in a position that millions of single men across the world constantly wished they could find themselves in.</p><p>Even though Iroha had spent the last few minutes ogling the bare-skinned beauty, Mai, to her credit, remained patient, lying on her stomach with hands tucked under her chin, not saying a word, waiting for Iroha to begin. Finally, the voluptuous maid willed herself to focus, and cleared her throat. “So, would you like me to warm the honey first, Ms. Shiranui?”</p><p>The question got a small giggle from Mai. “Don't be afraid to call me Mai, Iroha. No one else can see or hear us. And don't bother... it'll probably feel better on my skin if it's cold.”</p><p>“As you wish.” Iroha took a moment to gently move Mai's ponytail off to the side and tuck it up by her left shoulder, leaving the kunoichi's bare back unobstructed. She then uncapped the bottle and gave it a squeeze, releasing a thick drizzle of the soothing liquid onto Mai's ravaged body. Iroha gently moved the bottle up and down, creating a stream in the center of the ninja girl's back, from between her shoulder blades to the small dimple just above the luscious curve of her buttocks.</p><p>That done, Iroha capped the bottle, tucked it down the front of her uniform, and began to gently move her hands in a circular motion, spreading the honey out over Mai's creamy, supple flesh. Mai, with her eyes half-shut, allowed a gentle moan to escape her lips. The wet, sticky liquid felt incredible on her parched skin, and Iroha's touch was light as a feather, yet also displayed a surprising strength (but that was to be expected, as Mai had heard from Yuri about the “discipline” Iroha had been forced to dish out earlier, she wished she could have seen that). <em>This is already shaping up to be a great massage, she</em> thought, letting out another moan, slightly louder this time. <em>And I can't wait to see what else those hands can do.</em></p><p>Iroha continued the soft, circular movements, coating every inch of the buxom beauty's back with the honey. When her fingers drifted close to the swell of Mai's plump, curvaceous rear end, Iroha drew in a sharp breath, but managed to stay in control and avoid moving her hands into dangerous territory. Dangerous, at least, to the storm of desire raging within her that even now the maid fought to quell.</p><p>Once the honey was evenly spread out, Iroha shifted her attention upwards to the shoulders, curling those dexterous fingers gently over them before rubbing back and forth, soft at first, then with gradual pressure, loosening the knots in Mai's battle-weary muscles, while also working the honey into her dry upper dermal layers.</p><p>The moaning from the nude kunoichi on the bed became more pronounced, with an air to it that sounded like more than relief from tension, and for a moment Iroha was tempted to stop, as the massage was having a similar effect on her. Mai's skin was like buttery silk beneath her fingers, but Iroha could also feel the hard, lean muscles rippling underneath, a testament to the fact that Mai had been training in her family's ninjutsu for almost her whole life.</p><p>Another soft moan escaped Mai's lips as she felt all the tension oozing out of her, the knots in her shoulders slipping free. Whereas Yuri simply knew her way around the basics of a massage, Iroha seemed more like the zen master of them. This was reinforced a few seconds later, when Mai felt the blue-eyed beauty start to work her way down Mai's upper right arm, one hand gently kneading her aching bicep in one direction while the other hand worked in the opposite direction, similar to the motions of a “friction burn,” except this felt infinitely better.</p><p>After making her way down to the elbow, Iroha released her hands and moved over to the left arm, mindful of the wound Mai had received while achieving victory in Round One, an angry red line running most of the length of the kunoichi's upper arm, courtesy of Nakoruru's kodachi. By now the gash had closed, but was still not fully healed, and was tinged pink around the edges. Like a true expert, Iroha changed tactics, switching from the palms of her hands back to her fingertips, gliding them around Mai's wound with the delicacy, yet precision of a surgeon, her touch still melting away the pain and tension that had gathered around that tender spot as she spread the honey over the sensitive skin.</p><p>This time, Mai was unable to stop herself from shuddering with relief at the incredible skill behind the busty maid's soft hands. Her left arm had already been bothering her, but even more so after her explosion. Now, it suddenly felt close to a hundred percent again. She was starting to wonder how it could possibly get better when she felt Iroha squirt a little extra honey onto a pink patch on her skin down and to the right of her left shoulder blade, one of many blemishes caused by the crackle of energy over her body from Leona's attack. A few seconds later, she felt Iroha's fingertips alternating between light prodding and stroking, working the honey deep into the burn with a firm yet gentle caress, making the pain seem to vanish.</p><p>After working that area for a few minutes, Iroha rolled up her sleeves and pressed her elbows against the small of Mai's back, eliciting a shudder from the naked kunoichi. As with Mai's upper body, Iroha showed impressive skill, alternating between pressing with her elbows and broad strokes with the palms of her hands, causing all the built up tension to turn into vapor which then seeped out through Mai's creamy-soft skin. Then Iroha added extra honey to another of the first-degree blemishes, and did that magic with her fingers that sent Mai beyond heaven yet again.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm....” Another long moan of pleasure escaped the busty ninja's lips. Then she attempted a new tactic, well aware that Iroha was standing at the bedside, which put her at an awkward angle for what she was trying to do. “Iroha,” she said softly. “I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but you <em>might </em>have an easier time reaching some spots if you got onto the bed with me.”</p><p>The curvy maid had already been trying to cope with the heat that rose steadily between her legs as she administered healing to the ninja girl. Hearing those words only stoked that fire. Her pulse quickened as she imagined straddling Mai's legs, feeling her crotch pressed against the firm flesh of the kunoichi's perfectly-toned thighs, the fabric of her panties pulled tight around her nether-lips as she ground slowly back and forth against the voluptuous brunette. Then Iroha blew a harsh breath out, forced herself to remain calm. She couldn't give in, couldn't betray her master, or the lady of this manor. “I'm fine standing up, Ms. Shiranui,” she said, though her words didn't have much conviction behind them.</p><p>Mai sensed this, but she simply shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Then she shut her eyes and allowed Iroha to continue her work. Eventually, the maid came to yet another raw spot on Mai's thirsty skin, began to work the very tips of her fingers in a gentle, circular motion across it, making sure the moisture in the honey found its way deep into the other woman's pores, just as she'd done with the last blemish, making the pain seem to disappear.</p><p><em> This is just what I needed,</em> the ninja girl thought to herself. It was not just the physical aspects of the massage, though they felt incredible, but an opportunity to also relax her mind and spirit. She hadn't told this to anyone else, but her loss to Leona had definitely unnerved her. It was not the first time Mai had taken the brunt of a devastating attack, and it likely wouldn't be the last, but there was something about what the Ikari commander had done... like the finishing move had a strong psychological component designed to damage the opponent's mind as well as their body.</p><p>Mai had remembered the end of her fight, the intense searing pain in her belly, the feeling like Leona's fist was setting her guts ablaze with a terrifying amount of power. She had felt the sense of dread growing stronger, as Leona stood there stoically, her gaze deadpan, all the while hearing that horrible crackling noise coming from inside her body as the energy reached its boiling point. Then a single whispered <em>sayonara</em>, and suddenly, the pain level shot up by a million.</p><p>Mai knew that she couldn't <em>really</em> be exploding, since the tournament rules prevented the combatants from killing each other. But it still felt like her body was being ripped violently in a thousand different directions at the same time, as the energy blew outwards from within her in a massive combustion. As a fighter, Mai was no stranger to pain, and liked to think she'd built up a healthy tolerance, but this time the sheer magnitude of it was off the scale, like nothing she'd ever endured. Thankfully, it had only lasted a second or two before everything went black.</p><p>When she'd regained consciousness a short time later in the infirmary, the memory had lingered. Yes, the burns on her body made it impossible for her to get comfortable in bed, but Mai wasn't too concerned with those. Eventually, they'd clear up without leaving scar tissue. Deeper than that were the psychological wounds. She knew it was nothing compared to what her friend Yuri had been through today, but still... Mai had this uneasy feeling that due to the rules, Leona had put less energy into that “blade” than she normally would have, and the results had still been devastating.</p><p>It had left Mai wondering what would have happened if the move had been at full strength. Most likely internal organ damage, and permanent scarring across most of her body, which would definitely have destroyed the public image Mai worked so hard to maintain for her legions of fans. It hadn't been a pleasant thought, and it had gnawed at the kunoichi's mind ever since her fight.</p><p>But now, under Iroha's touch, Mai could feel that sense of unease seeping out of her along with the physical tension. The raven-haired ninja maid continued to work her way down Mai's back, rubbing extra honey into the angry pink patches that pocked Mai's otherwise flawless skin, soothing them immensely and providing much-needed moisture. But more than that, it was like her hands were somehow penetrating the layers underneath that, kneading and caressing the tissues of Mai's frayed spirit, repairing the damage that transcended the physical.</p><p>“Mmmmmm, Iroha,” Mai groaned heavily under the voluptuous maid's hands. “You are a miracle worker.”</p><p>“Does it feel good, Ms. Shiranui?” The maid asked, managing to sound cheerful despite the battle raging between her mind and her rather curvaceous body.</p><p>“Please, call me Mai. And yes: I'm feeling so much better already. If you're half as good at sex as you are at giving massages, your master is a very lucky guy.”</p><p>Iroha's features drooped at the mention of that man she served, whose name it seemed would forever be a secret. “I... um... I wouldn't know. He and I... have never done... anything like that.”</p><p>Mai turned her head slightly on the bed to glance up at her buxom masseuse out of the corner of her eye. “But... you <em>want </em>to do things like that with him, don't you?” The ninja girl asked. “You've fantasized about it?” Iroha blushed slightly, but said nothing, so Mai went on. “Before you came here to this time, on nights when you were alone in your room, you've thought about just getting up and going to him... slowly opening the door to his room... moving to his bedside... kissing him tenderly on those lips you've dreamed about... telling him how much you love him, how much you want him... how you want to please him, to serve him in every way possible... and then he kisses you back, and the two of you make violent, passionate love together until the sun comes up...”</p><p>As Mai said all this, she found herself recalling the night she and Andy had spent with each other before Mai had to get on a plane to come here to France, and it was causing a silky moisture to build between her legs. She let out another soft moan, from the combination of Iroha's touch and the memory of that wonderful night, recalling the look on Andy's face as he came inside her for the third and last time (he always looked so sexy when he did that).</p><p>Then Mai's gaze went back up to Iroha, and she saw the other girl was red as a tomato. “It's okay, Iroha, there's no need to feel embarrassed. I'm a ninja, so I'm excellent at reading people. I know what you're thinking about him. And that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal to fantasize like that about the man you love. I mean, right now, <em>I'm</em> thinking about the stuff my fiance and I do in bed.”</p><p>The maid shook her head. “No, it's... not that, Ms, Shiranui...”</p><p>“I told you, call me Mai.”</p><p>The blush grew deeper again for a moment. “Well, um... Mai... it's just that... I... <em>do</em> want to do those things with him, but I... have so little experience... I wouldn't know where to begin. How can I serve him if I don't know the ways?”</p><p>Mai giggled. “Well, we all have to start somewhere, Iroha. I mean, it's been a learning experience for me and my Andy, too. The first few times we were in bed together, I actually had to fake it, and now... I usually have at least two orgasms for every one of his. Practice makes perfect. The more you do it, the better you'll get. And look at this way, if it's the first time for both of you, you'll each be the best that the other has ever had.” The red did not leave Iroha's cheeks, however, so Mai gave a small shrug of her shoulders. “But if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it.”</p><p>With that, Mai shut her eyes and allowed Iroha to continued, which she was only too eager to let the dark-haired woman do. Those hands kept working their magic on Mai's wounded body, making the pain of her burns seem to vanish. Finally, the maid had reached Mai's ankles, and she backed up a step and used a towel to wipe off the excess honey on her hands. “Okay, Ms... um, Mai. All done with this side.”</p><p>Mai gave a small giggle. “Um, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Iroha, but... you did miss a spot.”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yup. There's a red mark on my butt that needs some honey.” Mai giggled again and gave her hips a small shimmy, causing her thick rump to sway from side to side. In addition to not touching it during the massage, Iroha had been trying to avoid direct eye contact with the kunoichi's near-perfect butt (though Iroha was too modest to say this out loud, she did think her own butt was nicer). Now, there was no way she could avoid seeing it. As well as the tender-looking patch of crimson on Mai's right cheek.</p><p>Once more, the maid began doing her best tomato impression as blood rushed to her face. “Are... are you sure?” She asked. “I mean... you don't mind if I touch...”</p><p>Another giggle from the naked ninja girl stretched out on the towels. “Why would I? We're both ladies, and this is all part of the healing process, right? Besides, we've both got cute asses, so it's not like I have to worry about you getting jealous.”</p><p>“Um... right,” the maid said with a nervous gulp. After another deep breath, she squirted some honey onto her hand and, very gingerly, started to spread it across the blemish on Mai's butt cheek. To her dismay, Mai gave her hips another shimmy as Iroha tried to work, and she felt the plump, round flesh jiggle a little under her fingers. “Please, Ms. Shir... um, Mai, I'm... trying to work.”</p><p>Mai giggled again, something she seemed to be doing a lot, and Iroha tried to ignore how even her giggling somehow managed to sound seductive. “Sorry. I couldn't resist. You look really cute when you blush.”</p><p>Iroha said nothing in response to this, and focused on rubbing the honey over Mai's buttocks. The whole time, she looked at it out of the corner of her eye, trying not to think about its pleasing shape, or how all that plump, creamy flesh kept moving beneath her hands, tight and toned but with just the perfect amount of bounce to it. As she worked the thick meat of Mai's cheeks, occasionally she would get a glimpse of the gap between her thighs, and the kunoichi's nether-lips, glistening faintly in the soft lamplight, a clear sign that Mai was definitely getting more out of this than just healing. Of course, even if she wasn't getting flashes of that, her soft moaning as Iroha's fingers worked her lovely flesh would have been a dead giveaway.</p><p>Finally, she was done, and Iroha took a step back and wiped her hands off anew. “Um... there we go,” she managed to stammer out as calmly as she could.</p><p>Mai had turned her head to face the well-endowed maid, her rich brown eyes gleaming with amusement. “I'm surprised you look so embarrassed, girl. I mean, you clearly know how nice your own ass is. Your uniform does nothing to cover it up.”</p><p>Iroha didn't answer right away, even though she knew Mai was right. Partially. The other reason that Iroha had designed her uniform this way was because she liked giving her master a nice “rear window.” She hadn't stopped to consider that it was giving everyone else an unobstructed view of her assets as well, which normally wouldn't bother her, except now she was separated from that man, and the attention her butt was drawing from a few of Elisabeth's guests was making her uncomfortable.</p><p>Once again, Mai's uncanny ability to read people picked up on this, and she let out another giggle. “Oh, relax, honey. I'm the same way. You've seen how my own uniform does very little to cover me in the back. And I'm totally fine with that. I know I've got it, so I flaunt it. You do the same. And that's okay. Women should always be proud of what they have.”</p><p>Iroha drew in a long breath, let it out slowly. She couldn't deny there was truth to Mai's words, but at the same time, agreeing with her might make it harder for her to resist the bewitching kunoichi. In the end, she simply said: “Please... turn over when you're ready.”</p><p>Despite the rigidness of her words, Mai would tell that she was clearly having an affect on the blue-eyed maid. So she simply nodded. “You're the nurse,” she said, and she began to turn onto her back.</p><p>As Mai turned over, Iroha tried to look at something else, but this time she couldn’t help but stare. Not that anyone could really blame her. After all, a woman possessing one of the world’s most heavenly bodies was naked on Iroha’s bed. How could she not stare?</p><p>The maid’s bright blue eyes roamed every succulent inch of the ninja girl, admiring her toned thighs, wide hips and slender midriff, the creamy skin of her pubic mound, shaved smooth as a peach, and of course the lightly tanned flesh of those huge breasts, which jiggled enticingly even from the small movements of Mai turning herself over.</p><p>Then Iroha’s gaze moved to Mai’s belly, and she winced at the sight: it was more of the red and pink patches Iroha had been tending to, only now they appeared darker, more concentrated. There was one burn mark in particular which was very pronounced, encircling Mai’s navel like a halo. Iroha hadn’t noticed when Mai first undressed, since she was trying extremely hard then to look the kunoichi in the eyes. Now, it was hard to unsee.</p><p>Mai saw Iroha staring and gave her a small nod. “Yeah, that’s where Leona’s fist, or blade, or whatever, first connected. Not a pleasant feeling. In fact it was a little scary. I don’t recommend ever getting stabbed with one.”</p><p>“Oh... oh my...” Iroha managed to gasp out. “That... looks very painful.”</p><p>Mai shrugged. “At least it’s just first degree, so it won’t leave lasting marks. It only hurts when I touch it. Or try to take a deep breath. So needless to say I’ve been breathing shallow all day.”</p><p>Iroha gave her guest a comforting smile. “Well... let’s see if we can’t give you some relief. Lie back, please.” Mai quickly did as she was told, resting her head on the soft, downy pillow. This time, Iroha did not squirt the honey onto her hand first, but rather applied it directly from the bottle to the burns on Mai’s belly.</p><p>The ninja girl let out a huge sigh of relief as the cold, sticky substance made contact with her tender flesh. This was followed a short time later by even louder moans, as Iroha's magic fingers went to work, this time on a frontal assault. The maid moved gingerly, spreading the honey over every inch of Mai's ravaged skin between the tall peaks of her breasts, and the soft pink valley of her nethers.</p><p>But after a few minutes, Iroha started to see that her patient was right. It was hard to work from her current angle, and the best way to make sure all of these burns got the proper attention was for Iroha to tackle them head on. So after steeling herself with another cleansing breath, the maid climbed up onto the bed and straddled Mai's legs with her own.</p><p>A tangible shudder ran through Mai's nude body as she felt the maid lower herself onto the mattress. Even through the silk of those black stockings and that skimpy thong, Mai could feel the other woman's body heat mingling with her own, could feel the toned muscle under that baby-soft skin, not to mention the glorious swell of Iroha's seat pressing down on her, that thick butt fat squishing against her shins.</p><p>Much as she wanted to start doing some exploring of her own, Mai prudently kept her hands at her sides. The target of her seduction was more timid than Yuri had been, so Mai would need to take things extra slow to get what she wanted. Even though she was clearly making progress, it was best to let Iroha get more comfortable before Mai started touching. <em>Fortunately, patience is another trademark of the kunoichi. We can bide our time, when a goal is worth pursuing. </em>So Mai simply giggled and said: “I knew you couldn't resist, girl.”</p><p>Iroha gave a non-commital shrug, trying her best to focus on her work, but Mai couldn't help but notice those baby blues occasionally flicked up from her stomach to the luscious swell of her breasts. She made a mental note of that, then shut her eyes and surrendered to Iroha's touch, putting herself in those seemingly magic hands.</p><p>Once more, her fingers were the very essence of “massage,” so light they were like feathers, yet firm enough to work the honey into Mai's belly, nourishing her damaged skin. Iroha had been working gingerly at first, but after the honey was spread out and in, and upon hearing the moans issuing from between Mai's full red lips, she began to use a little more pressure.</p><p>Her palms slid up Mai's stomach, and as with the other side, Iroha felt the faint ripple of toned ab muscles beneath that satiny skin. Her fingers drifted dangerously close to those huge breasts, which rose and fell majestically with each breath Mai took (the maid couldn't help but notice that the ninja was having less trouble breathing deeply now). She paused for only a moment, managing to avoid grazing those glorious mountains with her fingertips, then slid her hands back down, sucking in air as her thumbs skated the edge of Mai's hairless pubic mound. Even without direct contact, she could almost feel the heat from Mai's sex drifting upwards to tantalize her, and it caused her own loins to burn even hotter.</p><p>She was sure that Mai could feel it even through the fabric of her panties and the thin, minuscule cloth of her apron, and so she fought to control the tempest of her sexual urges, though it was slowly becoming a losing battle. Still, the promise she'd made to the woman who'd taken her in forced her to soldier on.</p><p><em>You're almost done</em>, she thought. <em>As soon as you are, she'll leave. Then you can finish what you started. </em>She spent a few more minutes on Mai's belly, and then began to focus on the scorched areas above Mai's breasts.</p><p>At this point, Iroha's ministrations had reduced the ninja girl to a mass of warm, moaning putty. But still, Mai kept one of her eyes open very slightly, noticing how Iroha's gaze seemed to remain fixed on Mai's ample assets, even as the maid tried to focus on her work. <em>You are a tough nut, Iroha, but I can see you're cracking...</em></p><p>Cracking she was. Or close to it. As she gently massaged from side to side across the length of Mai's collarbone, every time her hands drifted close to breast territory, Iroha was overcome with the urge to move them down lower, and succumb to her basic need. Touching Mai was the perfect blend of Heaven and Hell, the most exquisite torture the maid had ever experienced. And it was getting harder to resist the tempting kunoichi.</p><p>Finally done with the upper body, Iroha slid down the silky length of Mai's legs so she was now straddling the ninja girl's shins. Mai giggled a little as she felt Iroha's butt cheeks now squishing against her feet and ankles. Iroha once more found herself trying to ignore how damn <em>seductive </em>that inane giggling sounded, and squirted a little more honey onto her hand. She then began to work the solid muscle of those succulent thighs, rock-hard from all the kicks and aerial attacks that made up most of Mai's repertoire in combat, yet they still felt like warm satin under Iroha's fingers.</p><p>After several minutes of kneading the solid muscle, Iroha withdrew her hands and started to wipe them dry on one of the towels covering the bedsheets. “Feel better?” She asked with a smile.</p><p>“So much better,” Mai said with a contented sigh, still laying on her back. “You have no idea how much I needed this. I just wish there were something I could do for <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Oh... that's not necessary.” Iroha blushed slightly as she said this, but otherwise made no movement to get off of Mai. In truth, her gaze was drawn once more to that incredible bosom, which still filled her with awe, despite being a few centimeters smaller than Iroha's own bust.</p><p>Mai giggled and moved into a sitting position on the mattress, so her breasts were now level with Iroha's. “Oh, but I think it is.” Her hands reached forward, slipped over Iroha's knees, keeping the maid fixed in her current position of straddling Mai's lower legs. The red in Iroha's cheeks deepened, and she once more found it a struggle to look the well-endowed kunochi in the eyes. Mai picked up on this easily, and a smirk played across her lips as she cocked her head to one side. “Iroha... would you like to touch them?”</p><p>This time Iroha went beyond tomato. Her cheeks were almost purple. “T-touch what?” She managed to say.</p><p>Mai giggled again (damn it, <em>how </em>could she make that vapid giggling sound so appealing?) and answered: “My tits, obviously. You're not exactly subtle. You've been staring at them the whole time you've been working.”</p><p>Iroha tried to speak, but the words froze in her throat. Part of her was embarrassed that Mai had found her out so easily, but another part told her that should be obvious, since Mai was kunoichi, and a master of reading people. Her sense of duty and also her loyalty to the man she loved clashed with the desire building to a frothing head in her loins, which even now throbbed beneath the black fabric of her thong, an intense storm of passion begging for release.</p><p>Mai sensed the turmoil in the other woman, and went on to say: “Don't feel embarrassed. I mean, they're worth touching, aren't they?” She gave her torso a small shimmy, swaying those incredible assets from side to side, and giggled again. “There are millions of horny single men, and sometimes women, who would gladly murder their own mothers for a chance to wrap their hands around these puppies. And so far, only one man has been allowed to touch.” She giggled again, as she leaned in closer to Iroha, her bare breasts level with the maid's own ample chest. “But... you're not a man, are you?”</p><p>Once more, Iroha found herself unable to say anything. She tried to move, but Mai's hands on her knees were surprisingly firm. Mai Shiranui, glistening in the soft lamplight from the honey coating her skin, gave another giggle. “It's okay, Iroha. You can touch them. Don't be shy. We both know it's what you want.”</p><p>Gods, but that was true. Iroha's weary mind, worn down from the mental prodding and sexual talk it had endured from Mai throughout the massage, screamed <em>NO</em>, but the desire that coursed through her body like drugged wine screamed a much different message: <em>PROCEED. </em>Her heart pounding like a jackhammer against her ribcage, the scantily-clad maid ran her tongue across her lips, raised her hands towards the succulent melons of Mai's perfect breasts...</p><p>...And she got halfway there when her mind regained some semblance of control, causing Iroha to lower her arms slightly. “I... I shouldn't.”</p><p>This response was met with another giggle. “Yes, you definitely should.” So saying, Mai grabbed Iroha's wrists and pulled them towards her, pressing the maid's hands flat against those huge, glorious mounds of creamy flesh.</p><p>For a moment, Iroha was too dumbstruck to do anything except sit there, eyes and mouth wide, her hands resting on the peaks of what many horny fanboys all over the world would consider the Promised Land. Then she fully registered this fact, and though her mind still cried out in a voice of reason, Iroha's tempestuous libido, denied for too long, drowned it out. The maid began to squeeze gently, curling and uncurling her fingers against the vast expanse of Mai's bosom, amazed at how it gave way at her touch, but still remained so firm and perky at the same time.</p><p>“Mmmm...” Mai shut her eyes and moaned softly at Iroha's ministrations. That healing touch which seemed almost magical felt just as good on Mai's sensitive breasts, and soon Iroha became a bit bolder, rubbing her hands in a circular motion while squeezing. “That's it, girl,” the kunoichi whispered encouragement, urging the maid onwards. “Touch all you want. God, it feels so good.” Another sigh of pleasure slipped from Mai's lips.</p><p>Further emboldened by those words, Iroha began to flick the hard red peaks of Mai's plump nipples with her thumbs, while her massage became a bit rougher. But the maid was still in awe at the shape and texture of her patient's breasts. “Mai...” She whispered. “They're so soft...”</p><p>“I know,” Mai whispered back, her own voice slightly dusky with desire. “Andy always likes to rest his head on them, after we've finished fucking. He calls it my naughty pillow.”</p><p>The mention of Andy only served as a reminder that these two women had men in their lives, and suddenly Iroha's touch began to falter. So Mai leaned in closer and whispered: “Iroha... why did you want to touch my boobs? Is it because you think I'm beautiful?”</p><p>Iroha paused in her stroking, though her hands remained attached to Mai's bountiful bosom. Once more, the tempest raged in her, duty and desire in fluctuation. “Um... I think you're a... very nice person... unlike some of the other people I've met at this tournament... and, well... I....”</p><p>“You do think I'm beautiful!” Mai said with a giggle.</p><p>Iroha's cheeks reddened slightly. “I... yes, I do.”</p><p>“That's good,” Mai said softly. “Because I feel the same about you.” Her hands began to drift slowly up Iroha's silk-clad legs. “You have a very beautiful body. Beautiful legs...” As she spoke, her touch moved past the maid's stockings to the toned flesh of her thighs, the tight muscle and silky skin a testament to Iroha's own training as a fighting woman.</p><p>“Beautiful breasts...” Mai continued, gazing at the other woman's ample chest. The neckline of Iroha's maid uniform was built like Mai's ninja uniform, providing an absolute view of her lovely cleavage. After she'd finished admiring Iroha's breasts, Mai hand's drifted over the curve of her hips, and finally closed around their target: that bountiful rear that had been an object of desire for many a combatant at this tournament.</p><p>Mai gripped those voluptuous butt cheeks tightly, one in each hand, marveling at their volume, but also at how they were the perfect blend of toned and soft. “A <em>very </em>beautiful butt...” she went on to say, eagerly fondling Iroha's backside as Mai moved in closer. “Beautiful eyes... beautiful lips...”</p><p>Iroha swallowed nervously. Her own hands were still glomped on Mai's chest, but the tiniest sliver of doubt gnawed at her. “Mai... what are...”</p><p>“Beautiful,” Mai repeated, voice dropping to a whisper, and before Iroha could say anything else, Mai lunged forward and captured Iroha's lips with her own, drawing her into a deep, tender kiss...</p><p> </p><hr/><p>So as I sit here writing this, I realize that I'm sitting at just over 10,000 words right now. And we haven't even gotten to the sex scene. So I'm putting in chapter breaks because this is gonna be my wordiest smut ever, surpassing “Hot and Bothered,” which until now had been my longest smut at just over 11,000 words.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And a few notes on what you've just read: according to the SNK wiki, Iroha's breasts are actually bigger than Mai's. In my fanfic, I go by Mai's measurements from KOF 94 – 03, which means that her bust is four centimeters smaller than Iroha's.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And for those of you who took my advice and read “Heroines” first, you might be wondering how Mai knows so much about Iroha's background, I'm gonna say that for the purposes of my story, in Chapters 34 and 35, after Iroha got back to the infirmary but before Mai and King left to go to the bar, Iroha and Mai had a chat where Mai learned more about just who the maid was and what she was doing there. But again, my fic has no bearing on Lordryu's work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So I'll try and get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Next: let's see if Iroha can resist temptation. (SPOILERS: Not a chance!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for waiting. And now I hope your patience is well-rewarded as I present the other half of Iroha and Mai's night of passion. Well, half of the other half, anyway. I've decided to break this into three chapters, since these ladies are more thirsty than I thought, and the word count just totally ran away on me. But don't worry. There's plenty of naughty stuff in this chapter to tide you over until the conclusion can go up. Hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them or the video games.</p>
<hr/><p>The moment their mouths touched, Iroha's sparkling baby blue eyes came open wide in alarm. Mai Shiranui's own eyes were shut, her demeanor relaxed, soft moans escaping her ruby red lips as they danced against the maid's.</p><p>Though she was too startled to make a sound, Iroha felt her pulse quicken, felt the tingle of electricity in her own lips, a current of pure sexual energy that seemed to radiate downward through her body, tingling in her breasts, her stomach, and most of all throbbing between her legs. Finally Iroha let a soft moan out as well, and leaned into the kiss, her hands resuming their exploration of Mai's lovely breasts.</p><p>Encouraged by this, Mai pressed more firmly against the other woman and opened her mouth, her questing tongue sliding wetly over Iroha's own deep red lips.</p><p>“M...Mai,” the busty maid whispered after a moment, and Mai used that opportunity to push her tongue into Iroha's open mouth, hungrily probing its hot, moist interior, while down below her hands became more eager as well, squeezing and stroking those tight, yet plump butt cheeks with renewed vigor.</p><p>Iroha was close to losing herself completely in the moment. Her own tongue was now eagerly dueling with that of the hungry kunoichi's, her hands roughly squeezed Mai's ample breasts while also rubbing them in a circular motion, and her legs straddled Mai's naked body, her loins grinding gently against the other woman's firm flesh.</p><p>From this motion, Mai could feel the dampness spreading through both the black satin of the maid's flimsy panties, and the almost virginal white fabric of her apron. It sent a fresh tingle of excitement racing over every nerve, adding to that same electricity that also coursed through Iroha's feminine places. Fueled by this, Mai raised one of her hands and brought it down against Iroha's shapely rear in a loud smack.</p><p>The sting of her palm against the copious flesh of the maid's butt seemed to jolt Iroha out of the dreamlike state that Mai's soft lips had put her in, and the warm feelings of sexual abandonment pulsing within her were replaced by thoughts of her master. Suddenly, that warm electrical feeling in the pit of her stomach turned to ice. “Mai...” she muttered, trying to pull back from the other woman's lips. “No... this isn't right...”</p><p>“Ssssh,” Mai whispered, feeling the other woman's sudden hesitation and doing her best to try and soothe it. “Just relax and let this happen. It's what we both want.” So saying, she moved in to try and resume their kiss.</p><p>Iroha, however, pulled Mai's hands off of her with surprising strength, and then jumped up from the bed as if she and the kunoichi were “like” ends of two different magnets. For a moment, she stood in the center of the room, looking flustered, unsure of what she wanted to do, tell Mai to leave, or get back onto the bed. Mai kept her gaze down at Iroha's feet, but even those looked cute, as those tight black stockings had openings that exposed both her heels and toes.</p><p>“I'm... sorry, Iroha,” Mai said almost sheepishly. “I thought... you wanted this. Unless I've been completely misreading you this entire time.”<em>Because if I have</em>, she thought silently to herself. <em>I'm a disgrace to my ancestry.</em></p><p>“I... I do want it,” Iroha answered, also looking at the ground. “At least, I think I do. But then, I think of the master and Ms. Blanctorche, but at the same time I keep getting these urges, and they've been getting stronger since the tournament started and... oh, I'm just so confused! My mind keeps saying no, but my body keeps saying the opposite. I... I don't know what I should do... what I <em>can </em>do.” Her lip began to quiver, and the maid looked like she was on the brink of tears.</p><p>“Look at me, Iroha.” Mai's voice sounded a lot more composed. Iroha took a deep breath and raised her head, her vision now level with the ninja girl's. Those luminous brown eyes of hers still looked warm, but with a more serious air. “We need to have a talk, honey. Woman to woman.” Mai patted her hand against the mattress.</p><p>Iroha remained where she was, so Mai gave her a reassuring smile (or the closest thing she could muster). “Come on, Iroha. I promise I won't bite, unless you're into that sort of thing.”</p><p>Too late, Mai realized she should have chosen her words better, as this made Iroha more reluctant to comply. The ninja girl quickly grabbed the sheet on the bed and wrapped it around herself, concealing her nudity from view. “Okay, there. See? I just wanna talk. Now will you <em>please </em>sit?”</p><p>Seeing Mai covered with the sheet spurred Iroha into motion. Before she complied, however, the maid walked over to a small cabinet by the monitors, bending at the waist to open it. Once again, her guest's eyes gravitated towards that immaculate, thong-clad butt.</p><p>Mai managed to bring her gaze back to level with Iroha's face as the other woman produced a bottle of cognac and two snifters from inside the cabinet. She poured a small measure of brandy into each glass, then put the bottle away, crossed back to the bed, and offered one of the glasses to Mai.</p><p>“Thanks!” The kunoichi said cheerfully as she accepted it. Iroha sat down on the bed next to Mai, crossed her long legs, and took a moment to smooth her apron out as much as she could over her black satin panties. For a few moments, Mai just sat there, cupping the bottom of her snifter in the palm of her hand to warm the alcohol inside, as King had taught her. Finally, she cleared her throat. “You really love your master, don't you?”</p><p>Iroha nodded, took a small sip of her drink. “I... I do. I realized it not long before I came to this time. It's always been like a dream come true to serve him, but I only recently learned that I don't just like having him there to serve. I just like having him <em>there</em>. If that makes sense.”</p><p>Mai gave her a warm smile, and a pat on the shoulder. “I know exactly what you mean. That's how it feels, when you meet the one. It's how Andy always made <em>me </em>feel when we were teenagers. How he still makes me feel today. And when you love someone... it's completely natural to have the urge to want to... do certain things with them.”</p><p>Iroha focused her gaze on her lap, and gave a small nod. “You're right. Shortly after I realized I loved him, I've been having the urge to... do those things with him. I was trying to work up the courage to talk to him, and those urges kept getting stronger, and then... I wound up here. And those urges have just kept getting stronger, and... I don't know what to do. Touching myself is starting to not be enough.”</p><p><em>So I've been going about this all wrong,</em> Mai thought to herself. <em>I've been trying to seduce someone who doesn't fully comprehend what they're feeling in their heart and body</em>. <em>Time to change gears.</em> She sipped her own drink and gave a small shudder as the liquid danced down her throat, providing a warmth in her stomach much more pleasurable than the warmth she'd been feeling there most of the day.</p><p>After taking another sip, she reached over and cupped Iroha's chin in her fingers. “You've had an awakening, Iroha. You're realizing that women are sexual beings, and that's normal. Those urges you're having are healthy and natural, and as long as you don't hurt anyone, there is no shame in seeking release for them, whether you do it yourself, or...” as she spoke, her fingertips now lightly trailed the maid's soft cheek... “You find someone willing to do it for you. Like I am.” Mai's lips spread into the same bright smile she'd given Iroha in the infirmary earlier.</p><p>The ebony-haired beauty returned the smile, weak but getting stronger. “I understand, Mai. Because of my... um, background, human sexuality is still fairly new to me, but one thing I'm certain of is that these urges I have... aren't evil. But... at the same time, I have my duties to think about. You're a guest, and I'm charged with taking care of you. It just... wouldn't be proper to fraternize with a patient. What would Ms. Blanctorche say or do to me if she found out?”</p><p>To Iroha's surprise, Mai actually started to laugh. “Don't take this the wrong way, girl, I think you're a great caregiver, but... I doubt you're a medical doctor. You didn't take any oath, and I didn't sign any forms. So it's not like we have a doctor/patient relationship. We're two consenting adults who find each other hot, and want to spend a night exploring that. And as for Elisabeth, she doesn't need to know. You said yourself there's no cameras in here. And the rest of the mansion is asleep. I won't tell if you won't.”</p><p>The maid nodded slowly, took another sip of her brandy. What Mai said was logical, but at the same time...</p><p>Mai picked up on this without much difficulty. “You're more worried about betraying your master, aren't you?” Iroha gave another slow nod. So Mai went on: “Well, look at this way: you and he never talked about your feelings before you came here, right?”</p><p>“Right. We didn't get the chance to.”</p><p>The kunoichi gave a small shrug, and swirled her drink. “So technically, you two aren't really a couple right now. So this wouldn't be cheating.”</p><p>Once more, Iroha nodded her agreement. But Mai could tell there was something unspoken on the tip of her tongue, and the buxom ninja had a strong suspicion of what that might be. Sure enough, after another sip of her drink, Iroha asked: “But, then... what about your fiance?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mai said with her own nod. “I... gave this a lot of thought before I knocked on your door tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love Andy, and someday I'm going to marry him. But I've always been... a little curious, you know? Wondering how it would feel... making love to another woman. Lately that curiosity has gotten stronger, to the point where it's become one of my wildest fantasies.”</p><p>“Have you ever... told Andy?” The busty maid asked.</p><p>“No, I haven't. I'd... be open to the idea of having a threesome, but Andy would never say yes. But now I'm away from him for a week, at a private event that won't be televised, and I have the chance... to satisfy my curiosity. After this tournament is over, I'll go back to Japan, and never sleep with anyone else but Andy for the rest of my life, but for tonight... we can help each other, Iroha.” Mai downed the rest of her drink, placed her empty glass on the nightstand, then sidled a bit closer to the maid, gazing into her bright blue eyes. “I'll give you the release from your urges that you so clearly need, and you can help me live out my fantasy, so I can return to my man a more complete person. And... maybe you'll pick up a few pointers on how to please your master someday.” As Mai was talking, she'd allowed the sheet to slip from her body, once more exposing the tantalizing swell of her beautiful breasts to the equally voluptuous maid. “What do you say, girl? Will you help me? And let me help you in return?”</p><p>Iroha's gaze was drawn to Mai's tempting bosom, but the ninja girl could tell that she was mulling things over in her mind. Mai simply sat there and patiently waited for a response. Iroha looked down at her lap, then up at the ceiling, then at the snifter of cognac in her hand. After another moment, she gulped the last of her brandy, raised those bright baby blues to Mai, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth... and gave her a nod.</p><p>The hungry kunoichi allowed a smile to play across her own lips. Then she took the empty snifter from Iroha, placed it on the nightstand next to her own. As she was turning back towards the maid, intent on having another sort of drink altogether, she wound up being startled herself for the first time that night as Iroha beat her to the punch, cupping Mai's cheeks in her hands and lunging forward to press her lips firmly against the brunette's.</p><p>This time, there was no sense of guilt, no fear of repercussion. Iroha kissed the other woman with intense passion, which was returned by Mai with just as much fervor. The blue-eyed girl let out a soft moan as she gave herself over to lust, feeling the same electricity as before radiating through her, causing a pleasant tingle in her breasts, her stomach, and most of all in her throbbing nethers.</p><p>Mai held Iroha's lips to hers for as long as she could, relishing the sensations, how their softness, their warmth, their taste... were all so different from Andy's, some of it in good ways, some of it not quite as good as her fiance's... but not bad either. Intent on exploring to the fullest while she had this night, Mai began to trace a series of feathery-soft kisses across the slender shape of Iroha's cheekbones, lips just barely brushing the skin like butterfly wings, before moving downward to the maid's long neck... and pausing when she saw the white silk choker encircling it, blocking her attempts to advance.</p><p>“Iroha,” Mai said to the other woman with a smirk of mischief. “Don't you think you have too many clothes on right now?”</p><p>Iroha smiled and blinked several times, fluttering her long lashes, cheeks tinged only slightly red. Though her outfit was already skimpy enough to be considered fanservice, the shape-shifter had never disrobed in front of anyone. Well, sometimes she had in battle, but that was behind closed shoji doors, and then her opponents never lived long enough to tell anyone what they'd seen before being gutted like trout by those butterfly swords. To take off her clothes in a more intimate setting was definitely new, but... if she ever wanted to make love to her master someday, she <em>would </em>need to be naked for that. “I guess I do, Mai,” she told her one-time lover. The kunoichi's grin became more mischievous, and she reached over, intent on helping Iroha with her task, but the maid firmly pushed her hands away. “No... please let me.”</p><p>Mai giggled and sat back a little on the bed, the look of mischief never leaving her face. “Okay, then, the floor is yours.”</p><p>Iroha rose from the bed and moved a few feet away, keeping her back to Mai, remembering what the kunoichi had done when she'd disrobed for her massage. The maid turned her head slightly to gaze at the other woman out of the corner of one baby-blue eye, then she slowly began to strip.</p><p>She started as innocently as possible, removing the headpiece of white lace from her shimmering ebony hair, gripping it deftly between thumb and forefinger as she held it away from her voluptuous body, then dropped it to the floor. Her choker was next, removed in the same fashion as her headpiece. Then the maid's hands moved slowly down to her backside, once more drawing Mai's attention to that glorious rump, reminding the kunoichi that she was closer than ever to her goal of having all that thick meat in her face before sunrise.</p><p>Finally, Iroha's fingers found their target: the strip of white fabric tied in the shape of an elaborate bow which kept her apron fastened in the front, resembling the tail feathers of a crane and framing her exposed butt. Still looking at Mai out of the corner of her eye, Iroha slowly untied the knot, and gave her shapely backside a small shimmy, letting the lace ribbon slip down her silk-clad legs to the floor. Mai felt a tingle of excitement run through her at seeing the swaying motion of Iroha's buttocks, and her own hands went to her shapely bosom, began to squeeze and stroke her own enormous breasts.</p><p>Iroha's skilled hands, meanwhile, worked their way up her back, undoing all the other strings and knots that held her flimsy garment in place. Finally, the maid pulled her arms up out of her black sleeves, exposing her milky white shoulders to the kunoichi.</p><p>“You're a pretty good tease, Iroha,” Mai remarked, still fondling her own breasts, allowing the other woman's show to turn her on as much as possible. “Keep practicing that. You learn to properly tease your man, and he'll be begging you to let him inside of you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Iroha answered with a nervous giggle. Then, as Mai had done with her ninja costume earlier, the blue-eyed beauty began to slide her maid's frock off towards the floor, slowly exposing the curve of her bare back to Mai. Finally, the garment reached her waist, and Iroha gave her butt another small shimmy before she dropped her uniform to the floor, leaving her in just her stockings and her skimpy thong.</p><p>Mai sucked in a bated breath, both at the stunning sight of the topless maid, and the warm sensations of touching herself. As the ninja girl pinched her own nipples, rolling her plump areola between thumb and forefinger, Iroha started to remove her thong.</p><p>The raven-haired girl gave a small grunt as she worked the fabric down slowly, and for a moment Mai sat up. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Iroha replied. “It's just, sometimes it gets stuck up there. I just need to...” She began to rock her hips from side-to-side, trying to free the stringy black floss from the confines between her plump butt cheeks. “Just a little bit more... got it!” After one final tug, the maid finally managed to get her thong loose from the deep crevasse, and slid it down her silk-clad legs, the corner of her eye still fixed on the nude kunoichi touching herself on the bed.</p><p>The maid still wore her stockings, but somehow that only made her now bare butt look even more appetizing in the soft light. Though she could have stared at it all night, Mai was eager to see what else Iroha had been hiding under her uniform. “You gonna leave me in suspense all night?” She asked her hostess.</p><p>Iroha could see what Mai was looking at, and so she gave her backside another small shake, then she turned to face the buxom ninja girl, hands behind her hips, head bowed slightly. Mai let out a small whistle of appreciation, her deep brown eyes roaming the maid's seductive landscape: the delicious hourglass curve of her figure, her wide hips, the milky-white mounds of her huge breasts, capped by soft pink nipples that only seemed to beg for the touch of hands or tongue, the well-groomed landing strip of short, curly pubes the same deep black as the hair on her head. But as domestically inclined as she was, she definitely didn't use her swords to chop vegetables, and the frock she'd been wearing also concealed the body of a fighting woman. Mai's pulse raced a little quicker as she saw the well-defined muscle in Iroha's arms, the slight ripple of abs on her bare stomach.</p><p>“Mmmm, sexy girl,” the kunoichi purred as she rose from the bed, letting the sheet slip the rest of the way from her own luscious body, leaving her as naked as the maid. Mai closed the distance between them, slipped an arm around Iroha's slender waist, raised her chin with the other hand, and drew her into another deep kiss.</p><p>This time, there was no preamble. As soon as their lips touched, Mai slipped her tongue inside Iroha's mouth, probing it with an even greater hunger than before. The black-haired beauty accepted her tongue, offered Mai her own, moaning softly as she relished the warm, sweet taste inside the ninja girl's mouth, more intoxicating than the brandy she'd drank earlier.</p><p>Much as she wanted to reach down and start squeezing those delectable butt cheeks, Mai managed to hold back for the moment, intent on relishing every inch of her lover. She would never get this opportunity again, and much like some of the more high-end bottles of French wine that King sold at her bar, Iroha had a body that deserved to be savored. Mai pulled away from her lips and latched onto her neck, alternating between the soft butterfly kisses from earlier, and gently suckling the maid's soft flesh, teasing it between her teeth.</p><p>“Mai...” Iroha whispered, moaning more heavily as things began to intensify between the two. Mai let her hands roam the creamy-soft skin of her back, noticing with some dismay just a few hard knots in her well-developed musculature.</p><p>“You're still just a little tense, girl,” Mai whispered into the warm silk of her lover's neck. “We gotta loosen you up. Fortunately, I have just the thing.” She straightened herself up, took the other woman by the hand, and led Iroha back to the bed. “Here, lie down.”</p><p>Iroha did as asked, but was not completely on her back, instead stretching out on her side. She looked up at Mai with curiosity in those bright blue eyes. “What are you gonna...?”</p><p>Mai silenced her by placing her finger over Iroha's lips. “Just relax,” she said with a giggle. Her other hand had picked up the bottle of honey from the nightstand, and she was drizzling the sweet-smelling goop over the expanse of her voluptuous breasts. “You took great care of me earlier. Now it's my turn.” When she was satisfied that enough honey coated her bosom, Mai set the bottle back down. “My hands might not be as skilled as yours, but I like to think I give a pretty good massage, too. At least, Andy has never complained about it.”</p><p>Confusion wrinkled the other woman's brow. “Okay, Mai, but why did you put all that honey on your...”</p><p>Mai giggled and placed her hands on Iroha's shoulders, easing her onto her stomach on the bed. “You'll see. Now just relax. I promise you, you're gonna love this.” So saying, Mai climbed onto the bed as well, straddling the buxom maid's shins with her own shapely legs, and leaned forward, pressing the soft, heavenly pillows of her breasts, sticky with honey, against the small of Iroha's back.</p><p>Now it was Iroha's turn to fill the bedroom with moans of pleasure, as Mai began to slide her huge breasts up and down the black-haired beauty's back, working the honey into her creamy-soft skin, and making the tension from the long, stressful working day evaporate out through her pores. It was definitely one of the most incredible things Iroha had ever felt. Her lover's breasts were so soft, squishing against her flesh like warm sponges, but they were also surprisingly firm. The hard nipples in their centers, like small pink diamonds, traced small furrows through the honey now coating the maid's back, as Mai continued her up and down motion, much faster and smoother now that their mutual body heat had warmed the sweet, sticky liquid.</p><p>As she slid her breasts once more up the graceful curve of the maid's back, Mai paused to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. “Does that feel good?” She asked the other woman.</p><p>Iroha fluttered her baby blue eyes almost dreamily, and gave another moan. “Mai... it's... it feels wonderful.”</p><p>“I'm glad,” the ninja girl whispered. “Don't be afraid to let others serve <em>you </em>sometimes. Just because you're a maid, it doesn't mean you can't also be a strong, confident woman with your own wants and needs.” Mai gave Iroha's earlobe a soft tickle with her tongue, and then continued her lewd massage. In truth, it was getting her off just as much as her lover. Mai's hips were currently pressed against the swell of Iroha's backside, which was thrust slightly upwards, and the moist folds of her sex rubbed up and down the ample curve of the other woman's butt cheek as Mai went through the motions of the massage. And the warmth of Iroha's body was only making Mai even wetter.</p><p>When it felt like the busty maid had also been reduced to warm putty, Mai planted another kiss on her cheek, and then slid back down the length of her voluptuous body, taking a moment to squish her breasts against Iroha's plump rear, moving them in a circular motion across the toned, yet jiggly globes of those amazing buttocks. Iroha, still entranced by her massage, moaned softly at the feel of Mai's perfect breasts against her equally perfect butt.</p><p>Having now actually finished the massage, Mai giggled and then sat up on the bed. “Here,” she whispered, slipping her hands underneath Iroha, palms pressing against the toned muscle of her belly. “Sit up a little.”</p><p>“Mmmm, do I have to?” Iroha whispered back. “I'm so relaxed right now.”</p><p>The kunoichi giggled some more. “That's exactly what I wanted. Because now that you <em>are, </em>things are gonna get a lot better. Come on!” So saying, her firm yet gentle hands guided the maid up into a kneeling position on the mattress. Mai spooned her from behind, her hairless sex still pressing against the maid's butt, soft breasts against her back.</p><p>Her lips once more like the wings of a gentle butterfly, Mai softly kissed Iroha's neck and shoulders. The buxom beauty gave a small shudder and leaned back, closer to the kunoichi's lips. Her bright blue eyes were half-shut, mouth parted in a sigh of pleasure.</p><p>As Mai continued kissing her, her arms snaked around the wide curve of Iroha's hips, and began to travel upwards, across the silky steel of her abs to the ample curve of her huge, creamy breasts. Iroha gave a more tangible shudder as Mai's hands closed around those soft flesh mounds.</p><p>Mai began to gently squeeze Iroha's copious bosom, causing her to give a shudder of her own. For so many nights now, she'd wondered how another woman's body would feel against hers, would feel beneath her lips, the caress of her hands. In truth, after she and Yuri had been interrupted last night, Mai had breathed a sigh of internal relief. If her other teammates had not walked in on them, she probably would have tried to go all the way with the karate girl. That wouldn't have been without its charms, but there might have been some regret afterwards, given how Yuri had become like a sister after everything the two had been through together.</p><p>But to satisfy her curiosity with Iroha, a woman seeking something of her own... that had a lot more symmetry to it. Not to mention that the voluptuous maid was certainly not without <em>her </em>charms. As Mai continued to savor Iroha's body, she kept thinking about how it was compared to spooning with her Andy. Obviously, the presence of breasts and the absence of something else made it unlike what she'd been expecting (even though Mai had spent so many nights as a teenager exploring her own body while pretending her hands were Andy's), but still... it was quite memorable.</p><p>Mai let out another breath of amazement as she continued to grope and fondle Iroha's breasts. It wasn't often she found a woman whose goods were bigger than her own (though Mai liked to think hers were perkier). The thumb and two fingers on each hand closed around her hardened nipples, causing the raven-haired beauty to gasp loudly. “Oh, Mai...” she whispered, her voice growing more dusky as the kunoichi gently pinched her plump areolas, and began to roll her fingers back and forth over them.</p><p>“You like it, Iroha?” Mai breathed back at her in the same dusky voice.</p><p>“I love it,” the maid responded. She turned her head back in the direction of the kunoichi, enabling Mai to latch onto her lips once more and kiss her deeply on the mouth.</p><p>After another long interval of kissing those soft lips and worshipping Iroha's breasts, Mai, with her hands still rubbing the maid's flesh mounds in a circular motion, whispered in her ear: “You've been running around trying to serve everyone else these last few days. So now... tell me how I can serve you. What does Iroha want?”</p><p>Iroha's lip quivered as the heat, the throbbing in her loins, became more unbearable the more Mai touched her. There was only one answer she could give: “Mai... I want release. Please. I <em>need </em>it.”</p><p>Mai giggled soflty, one hand running slowly back down the center of Iroha's toned belly until she came to her sex, tickling the well-groomed strip of short black curls just above her cleft. Even without touching it, Mai could feel the intense liquid fire of passion burning in the other woman's most feminine place, a fire Mai would enjoy extinguishing. “As you wish,” she whispered into the maid's ear, her hand drifting down those last few inches.</p><p>“Uuuuh!” As Mai's fingers made contact with her lover's outer labia, Iroha's reaction was instantaneous, throwing her head back and emitting a loud cry that rang through the bedroom. Encouraged by this, Mai stroked her nether lips, feeling how swollen and sopping wet with desire they were. The rubbing motion only caused Iroha to let out even more sounds of approval: moaning, gasping, whimpering... the noises being emitted from between her satiny lips truly ran the gamut.</p><p>After stroking for a few minutes, Mai used her outer two fingers to spread the maid's soft petals wide, sliding the two middle fingers into Iroha's aching sex. Another shrill cry of passion from her lover as Mai penetrated Iroha's silky-soft womanhood, sliding her fingers as deep as she could, marveling at how hot and wet the other woman felt around her. It was an interesting sensation for Mai. In some ways, it reminded her of fingering herself, but the lustful moans emanating from her partner reminded the kunoichi that this was even better than that.</p><p>“Ah! Oh, Mai!” Iroha cried as the buxom brunette began to pump her two fingers in and out, gently at first, but then building in rhythm and force, while the outer fingers of that same hand rubbed the maid's labia. Mai's other hand continued to squeeze Iroha's plump breasts, and she leaned her head forward once more to capture the other woman's lips in a hungry kiss.</p><p>Iroha was bucking her hips into Mai's fingers now, in time with the ninja girl's pumping, while Mai ground her own crotch against the glorious swell of Iroha's buttocks in perfect harmony with the maid's hip movement. Iroha's juices began to flow more liberally, trickling down Mai's hand to drip onto the mattress.</p><p>“Mai!” Iroha moaned loudly into the other woman's lips, still partially locked on hers. “Oh it's so good!”</p><p>Mai's fingers pumped even faster, and also began to stroke the spongy roof of the maid's sex. As she would do with Andy during foreplay, she tried to gauge when her lover was just on the brink of climax, though this time it was much harder, due to the gyrations of Iroha's hips, not to mention the intense heat inside of her. Finally, when she judged that the other woman was close, Mai quickly pulled her fingers out completely.</p><p>“Ooooooh,” Iroha whimpered softly, turning a little to face the ninja girl. “Why did you stop, Mai? I was so close!”</p><p>Mai flashed her lover a coy smile. “Oh, don't worry, Iroha. I'm still gonna give you what you want. Just not with my hand.” So saying, she leaned gently into the busty maid, pushing her back down to the mattress, and guided her into a reclining position facing upwards. Once she was down, Mai placed herself on top of Iroha's succulent body, and began kissing her in earnest.</p><p>It was another interesting sensation, as Mai was used to laying on top of Andy like this. However, this time she could feel a pair of warm, soft breasts pressing firmly against her own, which was definitely different. But different in a good way. Mai rubbed her ample chest, still slick with honey, against the maid's equally generous assets, reveling in the feel of those hard round nipples grazing her own, while she savored the wine of Iroha's soft lips.</p><p>The black-haired vixen kissed the kunoichi with equal fervor, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Mai's body, hands roaming the sleek contours of her bare back, still slippery from the massage, while she ground her sex, swollen and dripping with passion, against her lover's thigh.</p><p>“Mai,” she whispered hotly into the other woman's full, ruby-red lips. “I feel like I'm on fire.”</p><p>Mai reached behind her and gently removed the maid's arms from her back, placing them at Iroha's sides. “I know,” she whispered in reply. “That happens when you let your urges build up. But don't you worry. I promised you release, and a Shiranui ninja always keeps their promises.” So saying, she tickled the maid's lips with her tongue, then she began to slide down Iroha's luscious body, lips brushing the creamy-soft skin of her neck and collarbone. She paused when she came to the succulent mounds of her lover's breasts, lightly cupping them in her hands while she used her tongue to tease Iroha's stiff nipples.</p><p>“Oh God, Mai...” Iroha breathed, moving one hand to grip Mai's ponytail. Despite the aching fire in her loins, it felt incredible to have the kunoichi lavish attention on her breasts.</p><p>Encouraged by her hot, heavy moaning, Mai began to tease a little harder, taking one nipple completely into her mouth and sucking it gently while she tickled the edges with her teeth, making Iroha's pulse quicken.</p><p>The moans that drifted down to Mai's ears became louder, so she sucked even harder, her hand twerking the nipple on the opposite breast while she continued to squeeze Iroha's voluptuous flesh. Once again, Mai found herself becoming lost briefly in the new sensations, as she committed them to memory. Well-endowed as she was, the kunoichi had the ability to suck her own breasts, which she'd done several times in the past, on cold nights when she pleasured herself to fantasies of Andy. So needless to say, she felt very comfortable doing this to another woman, especially one who was equally gifted in their chest region.</p><p>Mai continued to service the other woman's breasts for a few more minutes, listening to the moans of pleasure and feeling the tremors of her naked body shaking underneath Mai's, using them to judge when Iroha was driven almost to the point of madness. Then she pulled her mouth away, gently raking the edges of Iroha's areola with her teeth, and continued her journey downward, making sure to place several kisses on the exquisite muscles of Iroha's flat, toned belly.</p><p>Finally, she reached her destination: the apex of those silky nether-lips, and the small fold of skin hiding her lover's clitoris. As a woman very comfortable with her own sexuality, Mai was no stranger when it came to operating the sensitive organ. She wasted no time, rubbing her two fingers across the edges of Iroha's clit, slowly adding pressure, easing the hardened nub out from beneath its fleshy hood.</p><p>Iroha gasped loudly, lip quivering as her most tender spot was stroked with loving care, courtesy of the thirsty ninja girl. Having coaxed the maid's clit from its resting place, Mai was now rubbing it between thumb and forefinger, using slow, broad strokes with the occasional pinch. She smiled as she worked, the heavy moans now filling the bedroom indicating that she was pushing the small, pink love button in all the right ways.</p><p>While she continued to work Iroha's nub, she caught the heady scent of desire drifting from the maid's nethers, tantalizing the kunoichi like a rare vintage of wine. Mai planted a kiss on the inside of Iroha's thigh, then began to trail her lips upwards towards the source of that ambrosial scent. When her mouth made contact with the entrance to Iroha's inflamed sex, a jolt of electricity ran through the other woman, and her body jerked visibly on the bed.</p><p>“Mmmmm... Oh, Mai!” The blue-eyed beauty cried out as she crossed her lower legs, resting her thighs on the kunoichi's shoulders. Her hands drifted down to wrap gently around the back of Mai's head and press her face even harder against Iroha's aching womanhood.</p><p>Mai was only too eager to let her, allowing herself to become lost in the moment: her fingers still worked Iroha's clit while she ran her tongue up and down the maid's dripping wet labia, lapping at at her moist pink folds, drinking deep of a much different kind of honey. Mai had tasted herself before, when she kissed Andy after he'd finished going down on her. She was surprised to find the taste of another woman's sex... was the same, yet in some ways, also very different from her own.</p><p><em>No two muffs taste the same, I guess</em>, Mai thought, and allowed her eager tongue to go deeper into the other woman's love tunnel, teasing the walls of Iroha's sex by alternating between broad strokes and little flicks.</p><p>“Oh, yes, Mai!” Iroha cried in passion. “Mmmmm, Gods, it feels so good! Oh, please... please don't stop!” She was grinding her hips against Mai's face now, her hands still wrapped around the back of the ninja girl's head. After spending a few more minutes satisfying her thirst, Mai switched tactics, sliding two fingers into Iroha's warm depths, while she took the hardened nub of the maid's clitoris between her lips and began to gently suck it.</p><p>Once again, the reaction was instantaneous, as another jolt of sexual electricity shot through Iroha's system. She was grinding so hard against Mai, her hips were now lifting off the bed. Mai took this opportunity to slip her other hand around one of the busty maid's butt cheeks, squeezing the thick, meaty globe of soft flesh while she continued her sapphic feasting.</p><p>Sadly (for Mai, anyway, as she was still satisfying her sense of taste), it did not last much longer. Iroha's body had already been screaming for release, and the sucking on her clit soon pushed her past her breaking point. “Mmmmm, yes, Mai!” She cried. “Oh, yes! I... I feel like I'm going to...”</p><p>Her voice trailed off, then, and she arched her back and screamed in passion as her climax took her. Her orgasm was only made stronger by all the pent-up desire of the last few days exploding within her loins. Mai felt the walls of her lover's sex convulsing around her fingers and quickly pulled them out, latching on once more with her mouth and lapping at the warm juices that gushed out of the maid.</p><p>Iroha's lustful cries rang through the bedroom, her body spasmed, every nerve radiated ecstasy. Finally, the storm of pleasure passed and she sank back onto the mattress, breathing hard. She'd just creamed harder than she ever had in her life, which left her paralyzed for a few moments.</p><p>When the world finally stopped spinning, she became aware that Mai was lying alongside her, one hand gently cupping the swell of her breasts while she kissed Iroha gently. The maid could taste the spicy sweetness of her own nectar on Mai's lips, and found it to be a surprising turn-on. “Mai,” Iroha gasped, still trying to catch her breath. “That was... was just... Oh, Gods, that was incredible.”</p><p>“I'm happy to help you,” the ninja girl purred seductively, echoing Iroha's words from earlier.</p><p>Iroha surprised her then, by wrapping a hand around the back of Mai's neck, pulling her close, their lips pressing together into another kiss, this one slower, deeper, and led by Iroha. When they at last separated, the maid smiled up at her lover. “Mai... most of the women I've met at this tournament, well... they've been very hard to like. Ones like Ms. Neville and Ms. Angel were especially nasty, for no reason it seems. But... you've been very nice to me ever since we met. So thank you.”</p><p>Mai giggled. “You don't have to thank me. You're easy to be nice to. I can tell you truly care about people. That's an important quality to have, especially with all the shit that's going on around here.” She could have continued in that vein, but she was in pleasant company, and felt their conversation should reflect that. “But those problems will still be here in the morning. Right now, let's think about something else. I don't know about you, but I'm not quite ready to call it a night. So while we briefly have each other, what else do you want?”</p><p>By now, Iroha could feel strength flowing back into her limbs, so she sat up on the bed, and cupped Mai's chin in her palm, smiling warmly at the kunoichi. “What I want, Mai... is to do to you what... you just did to me. That rush... you made me feel... I want to make <em>you </em>feel the same way.”</p><p>Mai sat up as well and moved to the other end of the bed, seated pretzel-legged with her thighs spread, exposing the pink folds of her soft womanhood. She placed her hands flat behind her, allowing her to arch her back and stick out her ample chest. “Well, you're in luck,” she said, flashing Iroha a coy smile. “Because I wanna let you!”</p><p>The smile on the maid's lips grew wider, and she crawled forward on the bed, bringing her body close to the tantalizing kunoichi's. Once more, their lips pressed together, Iroha's hand closed around Mai's ample breast...</p><p>...But this time, Mai could feel a tinge of doubt around the edges of their kiss. “Iroha?” She whispered. “You are all right?”</p><p>The maid drew away for a moment, her cheeks only slightly red. “Yes, Mai, but... it's just that... well, you have more experience than me. I <em>want </em>to please you, but as I said earlier I... haven't done anything like this before... what if I... I can't... you know...”</p><p>Mai giggled and placed her finger over Iroha's lips, stopping her in mid-sentence. “Do you like dancing, Iroha?”</p><p>The dark-haired woman nodded. “I do like it. Sometimes I'll practice in the courtyard after my work is done for the day. I... think that my master likes to watch me, too.”</p><p>Mai flashed her a warm smile, placed her hands on her lover's hips. “I like it too. The thing I like most about it is the way you can just lose yourself completely. You don't have to think, just move. Sex is exactly like a dance in that respect. Don't overthink it, girl. Just relax and let your body lead you. You'll figure things out pretty quickly.” So saying, Mai drew Iroha into another kiss, deeper this time. And once again, the maid was fully involved in it.</p><p>Her tongue probed Mai's hot, wet mouth with the same hunger the kunoichi had displayed earlier when she'd gone down on Iroha. The sweet, tangy flavor of her love juices still coated Mai's lips and chin, and Iroha found its taste to be more addictive than wine. The kissing became more passionate, the maid leaning into it while Mai leaned her body into the other woman's. Her hands moved from Iroha's hips to cup those plump, juicy butt cheeks, but other than that, Mai tried to keep them in one place, to give her lover a chance to explore.</p><p>Their tongues were dueling with vigor now, and Iroha wrapped one arm around Mai's waist, while her other hand went to the swell of the ninja girl's breasts, still coated in honey. She gently crept her hand up the wet, glistening curve of Mai's flesh, fingers brushing her stiff pink nipple, making Mai gasp with pleasure. She continued to brush her fingers up and down over the kunoichi's plump areola, while her other hand applied gentle pressure to the small of Mai's back, moving her hand in slow circles around her lover's moist, creamy skin. Her fingers had the same soothing effect as when she'd massaged Mai earlier, and the ninja girl gave a very tangible shudder, moaning into Iroha's soft lips as the maid pleasured her from both ends.</p><p>Iroha continued her small, stroking motions on her lover's back, but her own lips moved away from Mai's and began to explore the rest of Mai's angelic body. She started small, trailing feathery kisses up the gentle curve of Mai's jawline until she came to her ear, then she moved downward, pecking and nibbling Mai's long neck.</p><p>The kunoichi gasped with pleasure, giving herself over to the dark-haired woman's exploration, feeling herself melt like butter under her lover's touch. “Mmmm, yes,” Mai whispered hotly into Iroha's ear, stroking her hair as the other woman's lips explored Mai's neck. “That's a good girl, Iroha. Just follow your instincts.”</p><p>The buxom maid continued to lead the dance, her mouth moving lower still, planting soft kisses up and down Mai's collarbone. On the other side, her hand ceased its relaxing caress of the ninja girl's back in order to also drift lower, closing around one of Mai's ample butt cheeks. Her fingers curled, squeezing the tight, yet plump flesh, while her exploration on the front side found her lips moving from Mai's collarbone to trail slowly down to the top of the brunette's ample cleavage. Iroha's tongue flicked softly over the silky flesh as she moved, tasting the sweet clover of the honey that still coated Mai's body.</p><p>What happened next surprised even the maid. Maybe it was moans of pleasure emanating from Mai, or maybe it was what the other woman had done to her earlier when they'd first kissed. But Iroha found herself raising her right hand, and bringing it down against the supple flesh of Mai's backside with a very audible smack.</p><p>“Ah!” The black-haired beauty felt a very tangible shudder in her lover's succulent body, and for a second Iroha straightened herself up, bringing her eyes level with Mai.</p><p>“Was... was that bad?” She asked the more experienced woman.</p><p>Mai giggled and shook her head. “No, it felt nice. Not all butt slapping is a bad thing. If you do it the right way, with a lover that you trust, it's very pleasurable.”</p><p>“Oh,” Iroha said, even though she only half-understood. “How do I know the right way to... do that?”</p><p>The kunoichi gave a small shrug. “Everyone is different. When you get home, it's something that you and your master can explore. Now... you're not done already, are you?”</p><p>The maid laughed a little. “Oh, no... not yet.” So saying, Iroha continued to roam the delicious landscape of Mai's naked body with her lips and hands. She stroked and squeezed Mai's buttocks while bringing her head level with the voluptuous mounds of the alluring ninja's breasts, sticky and shimmering with honey, her exquisite pink nipples still rock-hard from the massage she'd given earlier.</p><p>Once more letting her body lead her, Iroha took one of those pert nipples into her mouth and began to suck almost greedily. At the same time, her free hand closed around the opposite breast and squeezed, once more marveling at the near impossible blend of firmness and softness.</p><p>Mai leaned into her lover's ministrations, her moaning becoming more heavy as the maid teased her senstive bosom. Her own hands moved slowly up and down the curve of Iroha's back, occasionally drifting lower to squeeze Iroha's own meaty rear. “Oooooh, yes, Iroha,” she cooed in encouragement. “Oh, that's lovely! Yeah, just like that. Mmmmmm, it's so good.”</p><p>Her words spurred Iroha onward, and she began to suck harder. She felt Mai's own stroking hands on her back become more vigorous in response to this, which made her get a little rougher with the other breast, continuing to squeeze as she massaged it in a circular motion, occasionally twerking the hardened nub at its peak.</p><p>After a while, she moved from one breast to the other, wrapping both hands around those warm mountains of creamy flesh, teasing the opposite nipple with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around and it and sucking with the same hunger she'd shown on the first nipple. Once more, Mai found herself turning into putty under the maid's ministrations. One hand stroked Iroha's back, the other hand stroked the shimmering ebony silk of her shoulder-length hair, while she kept moaning in her lover's ear.</p><p>Iroha continued the worship of the kunoichi's legendary breasts with her warm tongue while one hand started to trail downwards, fingertips just barely touching the still slightly-tender flesh of Mai's ravaged belly (though it felt better, it <em>would </em>still take longer to heal than most of the other burns), trailing small grooves through the coating of honey, until her hand came to rest on the tight muscle of Mai's inner thigh.</p><p>Once more putting her skills as a masseuse to work, albeit in a much more direct way that Mai was priveleged to experience for the first time, the voluptuous maid began to knead the thick, yet tight flesh of her lover, fingers slowly, very slowly working their way upwards towards the apex between her legs, and the source of intense liquid heat radiating from Mai's hairless sex.</p><p>Mai had both arms wrapped tightly around Iroha now, her moaning becoming more desperate, her body pressed as close as she could against the other woman's. Iroha's tongue ran rapidly up and down the vast curve of the ninja girl's breast, stopping every now and then to tease her hardened nipple, while those dexterous fingers continued their ascent.</p><p>As her hand made contact with Mai's swollen nether-lips, the effect was much the same as when their positions had been reversed. A jolt of electricity radiated upwards through her body, causing Mai to arch her head back and emit a loud cry of passion. Iroha responded by removing her face from between Mai's breasts and mashing her lips against the kunoichi's in another deep kiss. As their moist mouths grappled once more, Iroha broadly stroked Mai's labia, slow at first, but with increasing speed.</p><p>Iroha could hear her lover emit small shrieks of pleasure even as Mai worked her soft red lips against the maid's. Mai's hands had once again moved down to those round, succulent butt cheeks, squeezing them for all she was worth as she tried to grind her hips against Iroha's magic fingers.</p><p>Several sweaty minutes later, both lovers came up for air. They gazed into each others' eyes for a moment, Iroha's normally sparkling blue irises glassed over with lust, just as Mai's own rich chocolate brown were. “I... I want to taste you, Mai,” Iroha breathed heavily.</p><p>With some slight reluctance, the eager kunoichi detached her hands from those incredible buttocks and leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs wide. The bright pink pearl of her most feminine place was laid open for the maid, Mai's juices already trickling out onto the mattress in anticipation of the black-haired beauty's tongue. “Taste all you like,” she whispered back.</p><p>Iroha moved forward on her hands and knees, her large breasts rubbing against the soft terry cotton of the towels still draped on the mattress, the thick meat of her backside up in the air. She licked her lips with hunger as she closed the distance between her mouth and Mai's dripping sex.</p><p>Before she could satisfy her sense of taste, however, she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Wait, Iroha,” the ninja girl spoke in a sultry whisper. “I... I still wanna taste <em>you </em>some more. So, why don't we try something?”</p><p>“Try what?” The maid blinked her blue eyes rapidly in confusion. “Mai, I'm so thirsty...”</p><p>“I know,” Mai purred at her. “Here, follow my lead.” So saying, the buxom brunette guided her lover into a sixty nine position on the bed. Soon, Mai was flat on her black, with the shapeshifting beauty on top of her, straddling Mai's upper body with her long, silk-clad legs while her head rested against the creamy-smooth skin of the kunoichi's hairless mound. Mai's own head rested snugly between those thick thighs, while <em>finally</em>: those huge, tantalizing globes of butt fat were nestled against the alluring ninja's face.</p><p>Mai realized that she had just become the envy of a few of the other guests at the mansion, and for a brief moment, she felt a tinge of regret as she also realized that she could never brag about this to anyone. But she soon forgot about that, when she reached up and started to squeeze that perfectly toned meat which filled her field of vision.</p><p>Down at the other end, Iroha could feel Mai's hands exploring the vast, round landscape of her shapely butt, but unlike the other times people had gotten their hands on it today, this time it felt... nice. The kunoichi was definitely much more gentle, squeezing and rubbing her voluptuous flesh, occasionally planting several feather-soft kisses on her cheeks. Encouraged by Mai's ministrations, the busty maid resumed her own exploration.</p><p>Her chin rested against Mai's soft pubic mound, the thick heady musk of desire emanating from those swollen nether-lips. Iroha resumed her caress in earnest, spreading her fingers into a “V” as she stroked Mai's wet outer labia. The whimper of pleasure she heard from the other end of the bed told her she was doing something right. She continued her stroking, using the outer fingers to gently spread Mai's satiny folds, while her two middle fingers slipped inside the other woman.</p><p>“Uuuh!” Mai gave a small cry of pleasure as she was penetrated by her lover. Once inside, Iroha began to pump with her fingers, listening to the moans of the kunoichi to gauge what was working, and using it to adjust the angle and speed of her ministrations.</p><p>Mai opened her thighs to make it easier for the ebon-haired vixen while she continued her delightful play with Iroha's heavenly glutes. Squeezing and stretching them was fun enough, but the feel of the other woman's fingers inside of her awoke a more aggressive type of thirst within the kunoichi. She raised one hand and brought the fingers down hard against Iroha's right cheek, at the juncture where butt met with thigh.</p><p>Down at her end, Iroha felt a quick sting as Mai's hand slapped that thick globe of meat, but incredibly it was followed by a tingle of pleasure in her nethers. She moaned softly, a shudder running through her body. “Oh, Mai...” She gasped.</p><p>“Did you like that, girl?” She heard her lover ask.</p><p>“Mai, I... I didn't know a slap could feel so good! Please... do it some more!”</p><p>“As you wish,” Mai purred, this time raising her left hand, letting it hang in the air for a second before bringing it down on the opposite cheek, at the exact same juncture, the warm flesh jiggling slightly on impact. Once more, the maid felt that same delightful sting on her plump rear, followed by the same tingle at the apex of her thighs, a little stronger this time. For a few minutes, the two women worked one another into a frenzy: the slaps on her rear spurred Iroha to pump Mai's sex even harder with her fingers, while the incredible sensation of being pumped by those skilled digits made Mai continue her spanking, occasionally stopping to stroke Iroha's tender rump in order to keep it from bruising.</p><p>After continuing this for a while, the tingle in Iroha's throbbing loins had once more been fanned into a wildfire. Mai could feel the maid's warm juices drip onto her chin, just as her own juices trickled steadily out of her from Iroha's onslaught. Once more wrapping her hands around the tight swell of those buttocks, Mai raised her head slightly and latched onto Iroha's inflamed sex with her mouth, lashing her tongue as deep into the other woman as she could. This was met by a deep moan of pleasure, followed by Iroha reciprocating in kind. She pulled out her fingers, wrapped her hands around the kunoichi's solid thigh muscles, and pressed her own mouth against her lover's sopping nethers.</p><p>Their tongues worked each other with a primal hunger, creating a loop of intense sexual energy between the two Japanese beauties. Mai was now using one hand to fondle Iroha's incredible butt, the fingers of the other hand pinching and stroking the sensitive bud of her clit, while her tongue continued to probe Iroha's vaginal passage. The maid was doing roughly the same, her breasts rubbing against Mai's flat stomach, as she lashed her tongue against the ninja girl's wet folds, her fingers expertly teasing Mai's own hardened nub. And all the while, their passionate moaning filled the bedroom.</p><p>“Ah! Oh, Mai!” Iroha cried out in between her licks. “Please don't stop! Aaah, it's so good!”</p><p>“Ooooh, don't stop either, Iroha! I'm so close! Oh, God, you're gonna make me cum!”</p><p>“Uuuh! Oh, me too, Mai! I... I can feel it building in me again!”</p><p>After a few more minutes of working each other with mouths and hands, the continuous loop of their sexual feedback finally snapped like the spool of an old analog tape. The walls of the bedroom were nearly shaken by screams as both women climaxed hard at the same time, intense explosions of pure pleasure racing through their systems like liquid thunder. Both of Mai's hands tightly squeezed Iroha's butt cheeks, tongue lapping at the maid's sex while her juices splattered Mai's face. Iroha's own tongue was also working with the same diligence, as Mai's own desire squirted onto the bed.</p><p>Finally, both women were spent. Iroha remained on top of Mai for a little longer, her tongue still working the kunoichi's nether-lips, licking up as many droplets of the spicy nectar as she could. Meanwhile, Mai nuzzled Iroha's beautiful rump, hands squeezing those plump cheeks while she ran the side of her face up and down the edge of the crevasse that separated them, getting in those last few moments of worship.</p><p>Still, much as she could have nuzzled it all night, she knew she would have to let Iroha off of her eventually (largely because Mai wasn't done with her yet). So, after planting a parting kiss on each butt cheek, the ninja girl released her grip on them and allowed Iroha to roll off onto her back on the mattress. At this point, her breathing and heart rate had slowed to more normal levels, so Mai sat up just a little, took the towel she was lying on, and used it to wipe the spendings of Iroha's passion from her face.</p><p>Next to her on the bed, she felt the maid shifting position, and then a moment later Iroha was stretched on top of her, huge breasts pressing up against Mai's own. She smiled warmly and then planted a deep, passionate kiss on Mai's ruby red lips.</p><p>“Mai...” She whispered. “That was... truly amazing.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, honey,” Mai purred back at her one-time lover. “You were great! I knew you'd be able to figure things out.”</p><p>“Just like dancing,” Iroha said with a laugh.</p><p>Mai laughed back at her. “Atta girl! You've got it exactly!</p><p>For a few minutes, the two lay there in silence. Then Iroha asked: “Um... Mai? Are all orgasms you get from other people that good?”</p><p>The kunoichi's own smile grew wider. “Better. When you're with the man you love, and you two know each others' bodies... words can't describe what those orgasms are like.”</p><p>The look in those sparkling baby blues grew wistful for a moment. “I... I hope I get to try that someday.”</p><p>Mai's smile didn't falter as she cupped Iroha's cheek. “You will. But in the meantime, I can give you a little more practice if you're up for it. I don't know about you, but I'm still a little hungry.”</p><p>The touch of Mai's hand sent another tingle through Iroha's nude body. “Um... I think I am too, actually.”</p><p>“Great! Just let me up for a second.” So saying, Mai began to gently nudge her lover off of her, causing Iroha's face to squint into a mask of confusion.</p><p>“Mai... what are you...?” She started to ask.</p><p>“Well, you clearly know your way around oral,” Mai said as she got up from the bed. “So, I think we should try a new game.” She got down on one knee by the heap of her clothing, her back to the buxom maid, and began to rummage through her red and white uwagi.</p><p>The confusion did not leave Iroha's face. She was sitting up on the bed now, trying to see what Mai was looking for. “What did you have in mind, Mai?”</p><p>Mai did not answer right away. First, she found what she was looking for inside one of her gi's hidden pockets, then she stood and turned to face the bed once more. Iroha's blue eyes came open wide in alarm when she saw the flesh-colored vibrator that Mai held in her hand.</p><p>“This!” The nude kunoichi exclaimed with pride. “Are you ready to advance to the next level?”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At this point, I have reached over twenty-thousand words total over both chapters. The most I have ever devoted to smut. I don't know what came over me, but if I had to guess, I would say that it's because the subject of this fic is two of SNK's most popular women, so I felt an obligation to treat these ladies with respect. A sex fic with Mai Shiranui and Iroha is like a glass of hundred-year-old cognac. It deserves to be savored.</p><p> </p><p>In any case, this seems like a good place for a chapter break. I hope you've enjoyed so far, and that you'll leave me a review. This is my first girl-on-girl sex fic, so I would love to know how I'm doing.</p><p> </p><p>Up next: the conclusion!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And here we go! I hope you've stayed thirsty, because these busty babes aren't finished with each other yet! I present the conclusion of “Islands in a Stormy Sea.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again I'd like to remind readers that this story is only inspired by LordRyu's work, but other than that has no bearing on his story. Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them or the video games.</p><hr/><p>Iroha could safely say that so far, this had not been a typical night for her. Of course, she could say the same about her day, but she'd been expecting that ever since the lady of the manor had first announced her grand plan to the housekeeping staff. What she'd <em>not</em> been expecting was to have Japan's number one kunoichi show up at her bedroom door seeking both massage therapy and the scratching of a curious itch. Still, up until now the black-haired beauty liked to think she'd been going with the flow, handling things rather well, and learning a <em>lot </em>about herself in the process. But now, seeing Mai Shiranui standing there holding the vibrator, Iroha once more found herself speechless.</p><p>Mai had not been expecting an answer to the question she'd just asked, so she merely giggled and climbed back onto the bed. “Honestly, I think you <em>are </em>ready. I mean, hands and mouth are nice, but when you find yourself in a forced separation from your man, there is <em>nothing </em>better than using a toy. It's not the real thing, but it's satisfying enough.” The look in those luminous brown eyes became just a <em>little </em>dirtier as the kunoichi ran one hand up and down the vibrator's length. “So, what do you say? Wanna give it a try?”</p><p>Once again, the busty maid's cheeks were tinged with red, but it was only slight, around the edges. “Well, you've been right so far, Mai, but this is... I mean... will this hurt?” Her hand moved almost instinctively to rest on her landing strip of black curls. “Except for fingers, I've never actually put anything else inside of my... you know...”</p><p>“It might hurt a little at first,” Mai admitted with some seriousness to her voice. “But your body will adjust. Women are built to handle things like this. Well, we're built to handle a <em>lot </em>of things from men, but... you know what I mean.” Another giggle at her own joke.</p><p>Iroha moved her blue-eyed gaze to the ceiling and considered. She <em>was </em>intimidated, but so far, Mai had not steered her wrong. After another moment, she looked back at the nude kunoichi. “Okay, Mai... I trust you, so I'll give it a try.”</p><p>“You won't regret this, Iroha,” Mai told her. “First, though, we need to get it ready. I'm sure you're wet enough down there, but it couldn't hurt to have a little extra lube.” Iroha was about to ask what that meant when the ninja girl wrapped her lips around the head of her toy, then began to take its full length into her mouth, until every inch of the silicone shaft was inside her, the tip touching the back of her throat. Most women in Mai's current position would now be retching onto the bed, but like any kunoichi worth their salt, she'd taught herself long ago to suppress her gag reflex.</p><p>The result was one impressive show for Iroha. The big-breasted ninja girl held it like that for a moment, then began to slide it in and out of her mouth. “Mmmmmm,” she moaned softly, muffled a bit by the vibrator, which was being liberally coated with her spit.</p><p>Mai's lover found herself getting extremely turned on by the show. The vibrator was definitely more high-end than most. Not only was it the same color as a human penis, but it was anatomically correct, with a head and shaft, <em>and </em>the designer had even gone to the trouble to emboss “veins” into its soft length. As Mai sucked the toy, the hand at Iroha's crotch moved lower and began to stroke her warm sex. She emitted a small gasp when her fingers made contact, since she was still hyper-sensitive from her last orgasm.</p><p>The maid bit her lower lip, drawing in shaky breaths as she stroked her silky folds. Mai's hand was soon at her own smooth-shaven mound, slipping two fingers inside herself while her other two stroked her tender labia. While her hand was busy, the vibrator became a blur as it slid rapidly in and out of the kunoichi's hot, wet mouth.</p><p>Most women who had climaxed as hard as Iroha had tonight (more than once, no less) would have found themselves dehydrated by now. But the buxom beauty's own fingers on the soft pink petals of her outer sex, not to mention the action she was currently witness to, was causing her desire to leak anew from the entrance to her most feminine place, and drip onto the bed. “Mai...” she whispered, her other hand going to the expansive swell of her bosom, where she began to pinch and lightly tug one of her own pert nipples.</p><p>Finally, Mai once more buried the vibrator to the hilt inside of her mouth, slurping loudly as it tickled the back of her throat. Then she began to pull it out slowly, much to the viewing pleasure of Iroha, finally disengaging with a moist pop. She took another moment to tickle the head with her skilled tongue, placing another dollop of saliva on it in the process. “I think it's ready, Iroha,” she purred at her ebon-haired lover. “Are <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“I... I think so, Mai,” Iroha answered with a nod.</p><p>Once more, the ninja sexpot moved in close, voluminous breasts squished up against the maid's equally ample chest, their satiny lips pressing together in a deep kiss. As their tongues danced, Mai turned the vibrator onto its lowest setting, and with only the slightest hint of pressure, held the tip against Iroha's sensitive clit.</p><p>“Aaah!” Iroha gasped with newfound pleasure as the rapidly throbbing artificial member touched her love button. Though her lips did not leave Mai's, the black-haired beauty grabbed the hand holding the toy and pressed it even harder up against herself. Mai, ever attentive, slowly began to turn up the setting on the vibrator, creating waves of pure sexual bliss that began to course upwards from Iroha's aching loins to envelop the rest of her toned body.</p><p>“Oh, Mai!” She cried out. “We... we have nothing like this in my time. It's... it's wonderful!” Her nethers were also showing their appreciation, as her juices began to drip more liberally from her very aroused sex.</p><p>The kunoichi let another minute pass before she switched the vibrator off, leaving her lover breathing hard and burning for more. “That was just a warm-up,” she purred. “Are you ready for me to put it in?” Iroha responded with a nod, which got a giggle of delight from the alluring ninja. “Don't worry, girl... I'll be <em>real </em>gentle.”</p><p>So saying, Mai opted to leave the vibrator off until after the initial penetration, and instead lined up the bulbous, flesh-colored head of the toy with the opening in the center of Iroha's wet, pink folds. Slowly, Mai began to ease her way inside. Though she didn't bleed (her hymen had broken off a few years ago, after a rather brutal fight against some thieves who'd tried to ransack the master's home), Iroha still clenched her teeth and uttered a low groan as the tip was pushed into her. The ninja girl leaned in close to her lover's ear. “It's okay, Iroha,” Mai whispered encouragement. “You're doing great!” She then took the maid's earlobe between her teeth and began to nibble gently, all the while sliding the length of the vibrator inch by inch into Iroha's tight sex.</p><p>“Ah!” Another gasp as the toy was finally buried to the hilt in her warm depths. Mai continued to tease the other woman's earlobe between her teeth while she whispered more encouragement. “You're okay, girl... What you're feeling right now <em>will </em>pass, and then... you'll feel nothing but good.”</p><p>The maid breathed deep through teeth still clenched, her arms wrapped around the kunoichi, holding Mai close. Gradually, the pain began to subside, her vaginal walls felt as though they were stretching more easily, and then, as Mai had promised... she felt nothing but a newfound sense of bliss. Gasps of pain gave way to ones of pleasure, and Iroha pulled her lover close again, deeply kissing those sweet red lips.</p><p>Encouraged by this, Mai began to turn the power knob at the base of her toy, just a few notches at first, enough to get a slight hum. Iroha's reaction was instantaneous, throwing her head back and giving out a small cry of delight. The gentle thrum of the vibrator against the walls of her sex was like nothing she'd ever felt before, sending waves of intense pleasure rippling through her body. Iroha let the busty ninja girl guide her down onto her hands and knees, after which Mai turned the speed up a little more.</p><p>“Oh... oh, Mai!” She heard her raven-haired lover cry out. “Oh, this... it's so incredible! I've never felt anything so good!”</p><p>Mai responded by turning the power up even more, and sliding the toy halfway out before shoving it back in again. But as she gazed at the shuddering, whimpering maid in such a vulnerable position, once more her gaze couldn't help but rest on the plump swell of Iroha's buttocks, thrust towards her and looking very inviting. It didn't take long before a certain lewd thought entered Mai's lust-addled brain.</p><p>Iroha had been down on her knees, her cheek pressed against the soft mattress, one hand fondling her breasts as she gave herself over to the wonderful feeling of the vibrator humming rapidly away at her insides. She felt Mai's hands once more gripping her butt cheeks, but then gave a small squeak of alarm as this was followed by something warm and wet flicking across the rim of her anus. She looked over her shoulder to see Mai with her face buried in the deep crevasse between Iroha's soft cheeks, her tongue gently teasing the other woman's back door.</p><p>“Mai!” She cried out, only just the slightest bit startled. Surprisingly, what the other woman was doing felt... nice. “What are you...?”</p><p>Upon hearing her name, the hungry kunoichi raised her head just a little, pausing in her ministrations. “I'm sorry, Iroha,” she said. “I just... thought this might be a fun thing to try. If you don't like it, I can stop.”</p><p>The maid smiled at her lover. “No, it... it feels good, Mai. You can...” She gasped a little then, from the warm feelings of the vibrator inside of her. “You can... keep doing it.”</p><p>Mai didn't need any more encouragement, and so resumed her exploration. Her tongue flicked delicately up and down her lover's anal rim, while her hands squeezed and fondled those beautiful butt cheeks she'd lusted after for most of the day, and the vibrator continued its rapid churning.</p><p>“Ah, Mai!” The moaning of the blue-eyed beauty increased both in volume and intensity as Mai kept up her licking. Somehow, the ninja girl's ministrations seemed to make the pleasure from the front entrance that much more intense. The vibrator was starting to slip out of Iroha from all the extra lubrication, but Mai, without missing a beat, pushed it back inside while she continued to eat Iroha's rim.</p><p><em>I'll have to try this on Andy sometime, </em>Mai thought. <em>Or let him try it on me. He does love my ass. As any rational straight man would.</em></p><p>“Ngh! Oh, God, Mai!” One hand gripped the mattress tightly while Iroha's other hand squeezed and stroked her very ample breasts with vigor. The attack on both her holes (not to mention the fact that Mai had turned the vibrator up to maximum) was fast pushing her towards another climax. “I... I think I'm about to cum!”</p><p>Mai paused in her feasting of the shape-shifter's plump rear long enough to say: “Go on, girl! Cum whenever you want!” Then she resumed, her tongue running in circles around Iroha's rim while the vibrator hummed impossibly fast within her tight sex.</p><p>A few seconds later, Iroha's vision turned white, and she bit down on her pillow to stifle her screams as another huge explosion rocked her loins, racing down every nerve and even leaving her arms and legs temporarily numb. The sudden loss of feeling caused the busty maid to collapse in a heap on her mattress, unable to move as her brain stem attempted to even out her involuntary functions over the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Finally, her vision was restored, breathing and heart rate had slowed to something almost resembling normal, and the feeling came back to her extremities.</p><p>Iroha sat up gingerly on the bed, turned and saw Mai holding the vibrator, which had been switched off. The ninja girl was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “What did you think? Not bad, huh?”</p><p>There was a slight ache in her nethers, but the thirsty maid could honestly say it was the best ache she'd ever felt. Once more, she moved in close to Mai to plant a passionate kiss on those soft, full lips. “Oh, Mai, that was... one of the most incredible things I've ever felt. And... you said the real thing is actually better?”</p><p>“Better by far,” Mai assured her. “So, what shall we do n...” She then gave a small squeak of surprise as Iroha suddenly grabbed the vibrator and shoved her back onto the bed. But like any modern kunoichi, Mai knew how to adapt, and so she raised her hips slightly off the mattress while at the same time spreading her legs wide, her soft pink petals open and ready to receive.</p><p>Iroha was quick to close the distance between them, pausing when she was nestled in between her lover's toned thighs. For a moment, she studied the imitation sex organ in her hand. She quickly found the switch, but did not want to turn it on just yet. Instead, she brought the soft tip, still slick with her own juices, close to her mouth, and parted her silky lips, extended her tongue towards the head, glistening in the soft lamplight. But the ninja girl noticed that she seemed to be moving with too much caution.</p><p>“Don't be so bashful, girl!” Mai encouraged her. “Pretend it's a popsicle! Have you ever eaten one of those?”</p><p>“Um... no,” Iroha admitted, the faintest hints of crimson once more appearing at the edges of her smooth cheeks.</p><p>Her lover simply shrugged. “Well, then, just do what I did!”</p><p>Feeling a bit more comfortable at hearing that, the black-haired beauty took the tip of the toy into her mouth, running her tongue in circles around it. Her heart began to beat faster once more as she licked off the taste of her own excitement, and added her spit to the already slick faux member.</p><p>“That's it, girl!” Mai urged her on. “When you suck your master someday, use your tongue to tease the tip. Guys love that! Just don't get too crazy. Some of them love it so much, it'll make them squirt too soon!” The ninja girl gave a small giggle and started to move her hand down to the hairless mound between her legs, her own heart rate increasing as she let the other woman's show arouse her once more.</p><p>Iroha became more vigorous, audibly slurping the head of vibrator, working it with lips and tongue. Her other hand closed around one of her huge breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and pinching her stiff nipple, letting herself become more aroused by pretending she was sucking off her master.</p><p>Mai could tell what she was thinking, and started to slide her fingers up and down the slick folds of her inflamed womanhood, letting the show arouse her as much as possible. Her soft moaning mingled with Iroha's own muffled ones, as her desire began to flow more freely, dripping onto her host's bed.</p><p>Iroha changed tactics now, taking more of the shaft into her mouth. She did not go as deep as Mai, but it still achieved the desired effect of both tasting herself on the toy, and also giving it extra lubrication, even though it already had more than enough. But still, neither woman was complaining. After a few more minutes, Iroha slid the toy out of her mouth, and moved in closer towards Mai's very open slit. Mai withdrew her fingers, coated with her own nectar, and brought them to her mouth, licking them clean with slow, sensual flicks of her tongue.</p><p>Iroha gently lined up the tip of the vibrator with Mai's wet, aching sex, and started to ease it inside. Mai reached over and laid a hand on the maid's shoulder. “Don't worry, girl,” she whispered. “You can be a little more rough, if you want. I can take it. At this point, I'm pretty broken in down there.”</p><p>Iroha nodded her understanding, but she still moved at the same pace until she'd buried the toy up to its hilt in the kunoichi's sopping nethers. She then began to slowly turn up the power, causing a thrumming sensation against Mai's walls.</p><p>Mai gasped in pleasure, but still it wasn't enough. “Come on, girl, give me more juice! Crank it!”</p><p>Upon hearing that, Iroha cranked the knob up to its maximum setting. Mai's reaction was as instantaneous as Iroha's had been, throwing her head back and giving out a yell of passion. With one hand still on the toy, the buxom maid began to pump it in and out of Mai's tight vagina, while she leaned in close to the kunoichi and jammed her tongue into Mai's mouth.</p><p>Though stifled by one another's lips, the moans of both women echoed through the bedroom. Mai began to undulate her loins in time with the rapidly humming sex toy sliding in and out of her. One of her hands squeezed the generous swell of the maid's bosom, while her other hand found its way down to Iroha's hypersensitive clit, and started to stroke.</p><p>Iroha's hips were soon grinding as well, trying to press her tender pink nub as hard against the ninja girl's questing fingers as she possibly could. “Mai...” She breathed into her lover's warm, wet mouth, for a moment forgetting to thrust with the vibrator, which was now halfway out of Mai.</p><p>“Iroha...” Mai whispered back. “Here, let's try something.” With the toy still sticking halfway out of her sex and humming away, the busty ninja spread her legs wider and pressed her loins closer to Iroha's, so the protruding half of the vibrator now rested against the other woman's slit, giving its benefits to both of them.</p><p>“Aaaah!” Iroha gasped with a mix of pain and pleasure. Her loins still ached a little, but at the same time, there was still a small flicker of the flame of passion within her that needed to be extinguished. So she wrapped her shapely legs around Mai's hips, pressing the vibrating toy even harder against them both.</p><p>For the next several minutes, the two lovers continued to grind with their loins, as their tongues mashed together and their hands roamed each others' succulent bodies, entwined in a sweaty, lust-crazed tangle of beautiful flesh. With the vibrator still churning halfway inside of her, Mai used one hand to continue her assault on Iroha's clit, while her other hand shifted between fondling her breast, stroking her back, and squeezing that plump, tantalizing butt (with the occasional slap). Iroha's own hands were mostly massaging the soft, supple flesh of the kunoichi's lovely breasts, but every now and then they would slide over the heavenly contours of the rest of Mai's body, enjoying the contrast of hard muscle and satiny skin, coated with honey.</p><p>“Oh, Mai,” she gasped, barely able to speak clearly from all the stimulation at her nethers. “You... you have such a beautiful body!”</p><p>Mai's own grip on coherency was also severely challenged, courtesy of the vibrator humming at maximum power inside of her. But she managed to get out: “You too, Iroha. I hope you can appreciate just how fucking sexy you are!” The ninja girl then mashed her lips to the maid's for yet another long, wet kiss.</p><p>They were so turned on by one another, that it didn't take long for them to reach a simultaneous explosion. Both women arched their backs at the same time and screamed as they surrendered to their intense orgasms, drenching each others' loins as their juices overflowed. Finally, they each gave one last shudder and collapsed in a sweating heap on the bed, exhausted and spent.</p><p>Both the contractions of Mai's sex in the throes of her climax, and the outpouring of extra lubrication had caused her toy to slide out of her onto the mattress. The breathless kunoichi switched it off and tossed it to the floor, then she somehow found the strength to move into a reclining position, bringing her lover along with her. Mai rested her head on the soft down pillow while Iroha was half on top of her, her own head against the cushion of Mai's bosom.</p><p>For a long while, they lay above the covers, their naked bodies glistening with sweat and honey, half-asleep from their vigorous love-making. Mai did not know how long she'd been resting when her dark brown eyes came open and glanced down at the buxom maid. Iroha's cheek rested against Mai's “naughty pillow,” looking peaceful and relaxed, her eyes shut, a smile on her full lips.</p><p>Mai gently brushed some ebony bangs behind her ear, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You were wonderful, Iroha,” she whispered. “Someday, you're gonna make your master very happy.”</p><p>“Mmmmm...” Iroha moaned softly at the mention of that man, her smile growing wider as she continued to doze. A few minutes later, the long lashes of her bright blue eyes started to flutter. She stirred slightly and then gazed up at the alluring kunoichi. “Mai...” she said softly. “I was having the most wonderful dream...”</p><p>The ninja girl flashed her lover a smirk. “About him?”</p><p>“Yes. I was... back home in my time... in his bed... in his arms... and he was inside of me... whispering the most beautiful things to me as he made me his woman...”</p><p>“Sounds like a great dream,” Mai said with a giggle. “And how do you feel now?”</p><p>Iroha giggled as well, nuzzling her cheek against Mai's soft breast. “So good... better than I've felt in a long time.”</p><p>“No regrets?”</p><p>“None. And no guilt, either.”</p><p>And yet, something still seemed off in those baby blues. “Nor should you,” said Mai. “What we did... doesn't change how we feel about our men. We were just ships passing in the night. Two islands who gave each other comfort in a sea of violence and chaos. That's all this was.”</p><p>The maid gave a wistful sigh. “I know, Mai, but...”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>Iroha shifted position so that she was next to Mai on the bed, head propped up on her elbow. “It's just that... sometimes I worry about my master. Is he doing all right without me? Does he think that I've abandoned him? And if so... has he moved on? Found another maid to care for him? What if I get back to him someday, and I find that there's someone else in my quarters, doing everything I should be doing for him? What do... what do I do then?”</p><p>Iroha seemed on the verge of tears, so Mai gently placed a finger over her lips, then trailed it slowly down the graceful curve of her body until it rested between the swell of her breasts. “What does your heart tell you?” Mai asked.</p><p>The crane-turned-human did not answer right away, instead shut her eyes and tried to envision the man she wanted in every sense of the word. She recalled how he liked to watch her dance or practice with her swords in the courtyard after her chores were done, how sometimes when she was cleaning the room he was in, he would be looking at her butt every time she bent at the waist, even though he tried to pretend he wasn't... but Iroha knew. She also thought it was interesting that even though he was several years past the age when a man of his social status should be married, he still hadn't taken a wife. And he didn't seem to be interested in looking. Almost as if he preferred it just being him and his maid...</p><p>After thinking of all this, Iroha opened her eyes, her bright smile restored. “It tells me that my master loves me... as much as I love him. That he knows I would never leave him by choice, and that he knows I'm trying to find my way back to him. And... that he'll wait for me. However long it takes.”</p><p>Mai's own smile grew wider. “It sounds like you two are soul mates. When two people are meant for each other, I believe they always wind up together in the end. What's happened to you... is just a temporary setback. Someday, I know you'll make it back to him, and... you two <em>will</em> share your lives together. Not as master and servant, but as lovers.”</p><p>Iroha hugged the ninja girl tightly, nuzzling her neck. “Thank you, Mai.” The two women shared another kiss, and then spent the next hour or so just enjoying their afterglow, Iroha lying on her side with Mai spooned against her from behind, hand resting on the sumptuous curve of Iroha's hip.</p><p>But as comfortable as she was, the satisfied kunoichi knew that she would need to step back into reality soon. “Um, Iroha...” she whispered to the ebony-haired beauty. “I hate to seem like I'm running off, but... I should probably be getting back to my room. Sun'll be up in a few hours.”</p><p>The maid sighed and stretched slightly in Mai's arms. “I should probably get up, too. I need to shower before I get back to the infirmary.”</p><p>The kunoichi leaned in, sniffed Iroha's neck, an enticing musk of sweat, honey, and sex. “You smell fine to me, girl. Under ordinary circumstances, I think it would be fun to go into work smelling like you just got laid. But I understand you gotta keep this a secret from the boss lady.”</p><p>“We both smell like that, Mai,” the maid pointed out. “You could probably use a shower, too.”</p><p>“Why, Iroha, dear,” Mai said with just the faintest hint of a sultry purr to her voice. “Are you inviting me to shower with you?”</p><p>Iroha rolled over to face the ninja girl. “It would be nice.”</p><p>Mai shut her eyes for a split second, picturing what that plump, juicy butt would look like wet and covered in soap. Then she shook her head with regret. “It's tempting, but... I really ought to be going. Before I left my room, I told Yuri I was gonna take a walk in the gardens. If I'm gone any longer, she might start to think I've been attacked.”</p><p>Iroha gave a sigh as she sat up on the bed. “Very well.”</p><p>Mai got up as well and started to dress. Considering how she had not been wearing much in the first place, it did not take long. She was soon ready to go, so she helped the naked maid to her feet and gave her a warm hug. “Thank you for sharing this experience with me,” Mai whispered in her one-time lover's ear. “I'll never forget it. Or you.”</p><p>The dark-haired beauty hugged Mai back, a warm smile on her lips. “I won't forget you either, Mai,” she whispered. “I'll do my best to remember everything you taught me.”</p><p>The two women then shared a parting kiss. Mai shut her eyes and committed to memory the shape, the softness, the taste of Iroha's lips, knowing she'd never kiss them again. Finally, they separated, and Mai reached down and gave the other woman's hands a small squeeze. “I think you'll be okay, Iroha. You take care of yourself.”</p><p>“You too, Mai.”</p><p>The ninja girl was almost to the door when Iroha happened to glance down at the floor, saw the vibrator still laying there. “Wait, Mai!” She called as she stooped to pick up the toy, then held it out to Mai. “You forgot this!”</p><p>The buxom brunette smiled and shook her head. “No, I didn't. You can keep it. It'll probably come in handy until you can get home to your master.”</p><p>Iroha smiled back. “I'm sure it will. Thank you, Mai!”</p><p>The other woman gave her a nod. “Well, good night!” And with that, Mai Shiranui left the room.</p><p>After she was gone, Iroha stood there for a moment, and then, still clutching the vibrator, let out a huge sigh of contentment as she flopped backwards onto her bed. For a few moments, she lay there with her eyes shut, hugging the toy to her chest as she remembered the highlights of this night: the feel of Mai's honey-slick breasts against her back, her hands and mouth worshipping Iroha's butt, and of course how hard she had made the shapeshifter climax. But most of all, she remembered the hope that Mai had imparted in her.</p><p><em>I </em>will <em>see you again someday, my master... my love... And when I do, I'll never leave you again. </em>Bolstered by this, Iroha rose from the bed once more, and tossed her new possession onto the mattress. She then slipped off her stockings, grabbed one of the terry cloth towels off the bed, and started towards the bathroom to run her shower.</p><p>And so ended a night of unbridled passion between two warrior women, islands of stability in a stormy sea, as they resumed their lives and their responsibilities. But both alluring ninja and dutiful maid would always remember their amazing experience together.</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><hr/><p>ADDITIONAL NOTES</p><p> </p><p>Aaaaand... finally done! When I started, I had no idea this would grow into what it did. Every other smut I've written has been a one-shot. But I guess one chapter just isn't enough when you're dealing with two such sexy and iconic fighting game babes like Mai Shiranui and Iroha.</p><p> </p><p>And I would once more like to give credit to LordRyuTJ, for without his fic “SNK Heroines: Tournament of Dignity,” what you just read would not exist. If you didn't take my advice and read that first, I strongly suggest you do so. Some of what you read might shock you, but as of the date that I posted the last chapter of this fic, he has been writing “Heroines” for a year and a half, and has posted forty-seven chapters thus far. So he has put a LOT of love and effort into it, and doesn't show signs of stopping.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that's all there is to say. Until next time, stay thirsty! And maybe review, if you are so inclined... ( ;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>